


Legend of the Fire Emblem: Awakening

by Libbleslie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbleslie/pseuds/Libbleslie
Summary: Two sleeping Deities - One a sacred ally to mankind, the other its sworn destroyer. Two heroes marked by the Gods. Their meeting heralds the Deities awakening - and the world's ending.





	1. Verge of history

"Zelda, we have to do something!" A high pitched voice broke through the blackness.  
"What do you propose we do?" Another voice, soft and melodic.  
"I...I dunno."  
He cracked his eyes open. The sun made the two figures in front of him little more than mere shadows to his burning eyes.  
He blinked a few times, clearing the haze out of his vision.  
Two women stared down at him.  
One was impossibly tiny, and frittered about in the air like an insect.  
The other was an overall fair figure, with golden hair and bright blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
"I see your awake." The Golden haired girl whispered.  
"Hey There!" The small one chirped.  
"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The blonde offered her hand. "Give me your hand."  
He took her offered hand, letting the stranger help him up.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes.  
"Y-yes... " He answered. "Thank you, Zelda."  
"Ah, then you know who I am?"  
He paused at her question. No? No he didn't know her, He was sure of that. He would have remembered her for sure.  
"No, actually. I... its strange... your name, it just... came to me... I guess."  
The girl spared him a skeptical look. "Hmm, how curious. Tell me, whats your name? What brings you here?"  
"My name is... its... Hmm?" He froze, brow furrowing in thought. His name. He couldn't have forgotten his own name.  
Right?  
"... You don't know your own name?"  
With a frustrated groan his shook his head. "Im not sure if... im sorry, but where am I, exactly?"  
"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The tiny one exclaimed.  
"What its called," A new gruff voice from behind him made him jump. "Is a load of cucco droppings." A tall woman with dusky skin and piercing red eyes stalked around him.  
"We're to believe you remember Milady's name, but not your own?" She accused.  
"B-But it's the truth!" He stammered.  
The blonde woman tapped her chin thoughtfully. ". . .What if it Is true, Impa? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Knights would we be then?"  
"Just the same, Milady. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolfos into our flock."  
"True. Though it is not entirely impossible that he's telling the truth." She clapped her hands. "Right then- We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."  
His eyeswent wide. First he wakes up confused and surrounded by strangers, and now they meant to take him with them?  
"Wait just one moment! Do I get a say in this?"  
"Peace friend- I promised we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come along." The girl waved. "Or if you wish you may stay here in the middle of the field, lost and alone." She teased, beginning to walk away.  
He grumbled, but followed after the group of women.  
"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" The lead woman gave a laugh. "No no. Don't worry. You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Hyrule."  
"Is that where we are? Hyrule?"  
The scary woman stopped. "You've never heard of the kingdom? Ha. Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool. The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."  
"Impa, please." The girl scolded. She turned to him. "This land is known as the kingdom Hyrule. Our ruler, Seline, is the queen." She explained. "I suppose proper introductions are in order. .. My name is Zelda- but then you already knew that. The delicate one here is my fairy friend, Spryte."  
"I am not delicate!" The fairy snapped.  
She buzzed around his head. "Hmph! Ignore her please. She can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky we Knights found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."  
"You're Knights?" He questioned. "But you're not wearing much armor."  
"Not entirely. Officially none of us are actual Knights. But it is our job to patrol the kingdom for trouble." She shrugged "Heh, It's a dangerous job. Just ask Impa the Wary here."  
"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Impa's hard face softened for a moment. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."  
He nodded. "I understand, Ms Impa"  
He filled with the hem of the chainlink under his sleeve.  
He froze, focusing on the metal rings.  
Chainlink  
Something about that.  
Chainlink...  
Chainlink...  
Link...  
Link...!  
"Link!" He exclaimed. "My name is Link!" He cheered. "I remember!"  
"Link? Is that foreign?" Zelda inquired.  
"Heck if I know." He shrugged. "But it's at least one mystery solved."  
"Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"  
Spryte let out a gasp, one hand flying straight to her mouth and the other pointing straight ahead. "Zelda, look!"  
Over the hill, thick, black smoke rose into the air.  
"The town is ablaze! Blasted Brigands, no doubt... Impa, Spryte! Quickly!" Zelda's hand darted inside her coat.  
"What about him?" Impa questioned.  
"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"  
"Aptly put, Milady."  
Spryte flew about impatiently. "Let's go already!"  
The three women took off without another word, leaving him in their dust.  
"Hey! What about-hmm..." He dashed after them.

A man who appeared to be the leader of the bandits laughed.  
Though he stood far on the other end of the bride cross the market his voice carried well through the town.  
"Lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch. We gots an example to set for these Hyrulean types!" The man grabbed at a fleeing woman, yanking her close. "Ain't that right, lass?"  
The woman struggled weakly against him. "S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! Help!"  
When the woman tried to pull away he let go of her, letting her topple to the pavement with a cackle.  
"Zelda, we have to stop them!" Spryte declared.  
"Don't worry- after today, these monsters won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Zelda growled.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
The sudden shout cause the trio to snap their attention behind them.  
"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "You followed us! Why?"  
He braced his arms on his legs to catch his breath. "I... I don't know." He panted. "But I have this sword, so that must mean I know how to use it, right? So I must know my way around a fight, I think, If you'll have me."  
"Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Zelda turned away, the gears in her head spinning. Making a plan of attack.  
"Remember, Link, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Impa warned.  
"All right boys, Y'all know the routine! Don't let no one stand in our way! You take someone down, you make sure they stay down!" The Bandit leader hollered.  
It wasn't long before they were spotted by several of the brigands who paraded themselves through the ruined marketplace.  
"Blast! Knights!" The leader cried. "Finish 'em off! We'll deal with the villagers later!"  
Impa charged straight for the nearest enemy. Impaling him on her lance before he could swing his own blade.  
"Well see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Zelda, but when you get injured? I'll be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty magic!" The fairy puffed her chest.  
Though she followed after them, Link noticed she stayed decidedly out of the thick of the fighting.  
When they cleared their way to the bridge Zelda paused. "Are you alright, Link?"  
He nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm fine, Zelda. Don't worry."  
"You've lent us you strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."  
"Thank you."  
Impa was the one who lead the charge across the bridge.  
The bandit leader only laughed, taunting them. "Here sheepy sheepy, come to the slaughter."  
He met Impa head on, his axe cracking the bricks beneath them. It quickly became clear that though she was more skilled, she had a disadvantage with her lance.  
Seeing a chance, Link made his own charge at the man as he brought his axe down onto the street.  
The man fell back with a pained yelled, landing hard on his back before moving no more.  
"That's the last of 'em." Link sighed, sheathing his sword.  
"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Link! You were incredible!" Spryte praised.  
"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Zelda agreed.  
"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came her?" Impa pried.  
His shoulders slumped. He wished.  
"I understand why you don't trust me, Ms Ipma. And I can't explain why I've only remembered a little. But I swear I've told you all I know."  
"You fought to save Hyrulean lives, my heart tells me that's enough." Zelda smiled.  
"And your mind, Milady?" Impa's harsh tone broke Zelda's smile. "Will you now heed its council as well?"  
"Impa," Zelda's own tone had a layer of Ice to it. "Hyrule could use someone with Links talents. We've brigands, monsters and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able swordsman?" Zelda's face softened. "Besides, as odd as it may sound, I believe him. Head and heart say I can place my trust in him. He is welcome to come with us if he wishes."  
Heat rose to his cheeks. "T-thank you, Zelda."  
"So how about it? Will you stay with us?"  
He bowed, "I'd be honored."  
Impa cleared her throat. "Did you notice, Milady, that the brigands spoke with a Lorulean accent."  
"Lorule? What's that?"  
"Lorule is Hyrules westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Zelda explained.  
"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Spryte cried. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."  
"They do have us, Milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." Impa offered. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."  
Spryte released a heavy sigh. "I know i know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."  
A scrawny man came bumbling up to them. "My lady, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"  
Impa was the one who turned first to answer the man. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Castle town."  
Spryre landed herself on Impas shoulder. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Impa, it's nearly dark!"  
"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like." Impa said sternly.  
Spryte flew away with her arms crossed. "Impa? Sometimes I hate you."  
"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Link commented.  
"Yeah, well, stern is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Spryte ranted.  
"Impa only smiles when she's about to bring down the axe." Zelda laughed.  
"Noted."  
Impa cleared her throat, "You do realize I am still present?"  
"Oh, we realize."  
Link gave a surprised chuckle at the comment, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.  
"My lady remains as amusing as ever." Impa commented dryly. "Now then, shall we be going."  
Zelda waved a hand. "All right, all right." She turned to Link with a grin. "Ready to go, Link? The capitol isn't far."


	2. Unwelcome Change

"See!" Spryte exclaimed. "I told you it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out!" She complained. "Noisy, disgusting bugs that crawl all over and bite you when- Agh!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Won goph in mah mouph!"  
"Aw come on now, Spryte. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Zelda smiled.  
Spryte shook violently. "Tpht!Tpht! Yeeeeeeuck!... I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built quite enough character for one day!"  
Link gave a lazy stretch. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Impa agreed. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" She shot Link a pointed look.  
The camp had barely been set up for more than a few minutes berfore Impa came back, dragging a dead bear behind her.  
How she mangaged to kill a bear, let alone get it back to camp by herself mystified Link.  
Zelda and Spryte, however, set to preparing for the meal to come. Neither sparing a second glance as Impa quickly quickly began to skin the beast.  
He watched with a strange fascination as Impa single handedly went through the process of skinning the creature to preparing to cook it.  
Eventually the beast was prepped and promptly cooked.  
Where they had had the plates and silverware Impa passed out was a mystery to him.  
The three sat arounf the fire with their dinner. Spryte perched herself on Zelda's shoulder, a teeny plate of her own in her hands.  
Zelda looked rather contented as she took her first bites. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!... What's wrong, Spryte? Dig in."  
"Pass!" Spryte turned away from Zeldas face. "... Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, Come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Link? Uh... Link?"  
Link froze, fork halfway to his already visibly packed cheeks.  
Spryte sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."  
"Oh just eat it, Spryte. Meat is meat." Zelda chastised.  
"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!" Spryte huffed.  
"Every experience makes us stronger, Milady. Even those we do not enjoy." Impa said.  
Spryte grumbled, but relented.  
"Huh?"  
She wasn't sure what, but something stirred Zelda from sleep. Feeling strangly restless, she stood.  
Spryte gave a yawn and dozily floated from her own bed. "Whats wrong, Zelda?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... something is amiss..."  
"Define 'Something'"  
"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."  
"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."  
"Heh, thanks Spryte."  
They padded through the woods silently. More than just their comrades slept in these woods after all. And in deep sleep evertything must have been, for the forest was deathly silent.  
"It sure is dark. ...And quite. Where did the birds go?" Spryte shivered as a cool night breeze gently swept by.  
Zelda paused. The wind hardly stirred the smallest of leaves yet the air almost seemed biting. "Something is wrong here..."  
Zelda was nearly thrown off her feet and Spryte toppled from her shoulder as the earth shook.  
"Ah! Zelda!"  
"Goddesses, what- what is this madness?! Spryte, stay close."  
The ground shook beneath their feet even more violently, shaking even the tallest trees in sight. The trembling nearly forcing zelda to her knees.  
"Spryte, run" She commanded.  
"What?"  
The ground lurched again.  
"I mean it, go." Zelda ushered spryte away with her hand as she scrambled to regain her composure.  
The ground rose behind them and split, rising quickly as the earth bucked. Hot flames shooting out of the crack, spitting balls of fire everywhere.  
"Spryte! This way!" Zelda yelled, turning sharply.  
Safety, THey had to get to safety.  
Zelda leapt down into an incline, spryte hastily diving down behind her just in time to avoid being burnt to a crisp by a fire ball.  
They went as fast as they could manage until they seemed to be out of the fires way.  
Zelda skittered to a stop and spryte had her hands on her knees.  
Zelda turned to spryte to ask if she was unharmed, but Sprytes eyes went wide and she pointed behing Zelda with a sharp gasp. "Zelda, what's that!"  
In the sky, strange symbols in rings glowed against the fire lit sky. A bright, round light appearing in the middle of the rings.  
Out of it, two monstrous figures slumped out, falling dozens of feet to the ground unceremoniously.  
Apparently unfazed by their fall, the creatures pulled themselves to their feet with unearthly moans.  
Zeldas hand went to her sword. "Spryte, get back"  
Sprytes nod, though unseen, was not unnoticed.  
The monsters shambled towards them with frightening speed. Zelda charged, her sword going cleanly through the monster.  
However, it looked back at her over its shoulder, turning quickly on its heel as it swung at her.  
Her own sword was the only thing that stopped it from cleaving her in half.  
She pushed the monster back with a yell.  
It fell the ground with a groan and she wasted no time putting her sword thorugh its back.  
It vanished in a plume of purple smoke.  
Sprytes scream sliced through the air, the other monster had the fairy cornered against a tree.  
The monster gave its own scream that seemed to freeze them both in place as it slowly raised its sword.  
Behind them, another figure appeared in the light. This one running.  
The figure leapt from the light, diving gracefully and landing on their feet.  
They dashed in from of Spryte, blocking the monsters blow with their own sword.  
They braced their back against their sword, holding the monster back as it tried to press its blade into them.  
"Help!" The mans cry snapped Zelda out of her trance.  
"Right!" Zelda charged, drawing the attention of the monster to her as she ran towards them, sword raised.  
The man seized the opportunity , spinning around quickly  
Two swords sliced through the monster at the same moment, turning it into a cloud of smoke.  
The man sheathed his sword quickly as Zelda began to circle him. "That was quite an entrance. Whats your name?"  
The man kept his back to them, merely looking over his shoulder.  
Zelda knew the grab the man wore, not to mention the light heir and red eyes.  
The man was a sheikah. That much was obvious.  
"Zelda! Spryte! Are you alright?!" Impa's voice distracted them.  
Impa came running up to them, Link hot on her heels.  
"Impa! Link!" Spryte exclaimed with relief.  
"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Link asked, puffing.  
"They're not from these parts, that much I can assure you." Zelda answered.  
"No one is injured then?" Impa questioned. "Thank the goddresses..."  
Spryte clapped her hands. "Thank the guy who saved me! If it wasn't for him I'd be... Hey, where'd he go?"  
"We can worry about him later. After we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Impa twirled a dagger in her hand.  
Zelda gave a curt nod in ackknowledgement. "Right."  
They made quick outlines of a plan before charging into the thick of a pack of monsters headed towards them. Spryte stuck close to Impa, guiding the already well trained aim of the sheikah.  
Zelda and Link stood side by side.  
Not long into the battle another voice joined the noise in the forest.  
"Captain Zelda! Wait! Im coming! ... Agh, I knew I shouldnta left em. All right, you ash-faced freaks. WHich one of ya wants to try to my sword on for size first?" A black haired woman rushed through the trees. "I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"  
"Hold, Milady!" A dark haired man came bumbling out of the trees. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."  
The woman paused. "...The hell are you?"  
"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- its only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! My name, dear lady, Is Li-"  
The woman turned away. "Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!"  
The man stumbled after her. "Linebeck! ...Er, my name. It's Linebeck. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"  
"Im Ashei... And I'm a Knight."  
"Ashei! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Ashei?"  
"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face- thats the punchline."  
"I realize my manyly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming . 'tis common! So please. don't feel pressured to answer right a-"  
"How's THIS for an answer?!" Ashei raised her leg and planted her foot on his chest, making him stumble back.  
"Oof! G-goodness, but those shaply legs certainly can kick, can't they?... P-please, Milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."  
Ashei sighed. "Fine... Anything to shut you up... What? Stop staring at me like that!"  
The odd pair found their way over to Zelda's group.  
Linebeck gave a bow. "Goddesses and gentleman, might I have yout attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ... The Archest of archers, in fact. As such I attack most effictively from a distance. So kindly help me keep me one step away from peril, if you would."  
They paid him littke heed as the group fought their way through the burning forest.  
The leader of the monsters was easy to spot. It was large, its short fur marred by scars and a large necklace with square jewels sat round its almost non existent neck. Behind it it dragged a large club.  
The new man took aim from behind Link, his arrow striking the creature in the throat, allowing Link to finish the creature off.  
"It would seem all the creatures are vanquised." Impa said. "It would seem this young man took care of the others."  
The sheikah male stood silent, simply offering a small nod of acknowledgent.  
Spryte approached him, wringing her hands. "Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave."  
Zelda strode over, brushing stray locks of hair from her eyes. "You saved my life. My name is Zelda. Might I ask yours?"  
"You may call me Sheik." The man answered quietly.  
"Sheik? As in of the Sheikah?" Zelda's head cocked to the side. "well you certainly fight like a sheikah. Where did you learn your way with a sword? Your tribe, I assume?"  
The man turned away. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."  
"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Spryte flew closer. "Hey wait!"  
The man threw a deku nutto the grounf, dissapearing into the night.  
"Not much for talking, huh?" Link shook his head.  
"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more vonverned about the capital. We should make haste." Impa began walking away before she'd even finished speaking, as signal for the others to follow.


	3. Knights

The walls of castle town loomed over them. Link walked along, head cocked upwards nearly the entire time they followed the moat that ran alongside the great wall.  
The city gates were already opened and the drawbrigde lowered. People bustling in and out of the city without a care.  
"So this is Castle Town... capital of Hyrule... I've never seen so many people!"  
"It appears the capital was spared the choas we encountered, thank the goddesses. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Impa sounded both relieved and concerned.  
"Well thats a relief." Spryte chirped.  
A man nearby stopped in his tracks. "Look! The Queen has come to see us!"  
A head of them, surrounded by townspeople, a woman dressed in an elaborate and sagely outfit walked by, waving to the people with a soft smile on her features.  
"The Queen is your ruler, yes?" Link asked.  
"Yes," Impa answered. "Her name is Lady Seline."  
"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"  
"The Queen is a symol of peace- Hyrules most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell king tried to destroy the world. But the first ruler of Hyrule joined forces with the Divin Queen and laid the beast low. Queen Seline reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."  
"And with Lorule at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Zelda added.  
"Then the Hyrulean people are indeed lucky to have her."  
Spryte nudged Zeldas shoulder. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for, right, Zelda?"  
Link nodded. "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and her..."  
"The Queen and Princess of the realm, yes." Impa said. "You remember Zelda's name and not this?"  
"I thought you said you were Knights!"  
"And so we are." Zelda smiled. "And Spryte herself is a Princess as well."  
"Z-Zelda... I mean, Princess Zelda! Ma'am! Forgive my dreadful manners!" He dropped to one knee.  
Zelda waved her hand. "Just Zelda is fine. I've never been much for formalities."  
He stood, hand on his head. "Princesses... that explains why Impa tolerates all the teasing, eh?"  
"Indeed. Oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."  
Zelda pointed towards the shrinking figure of the Queen. "It looks like Sel is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"  
When the doors to the grand hall opened, the Queen let of a cry of joy and ran towards them.  
"Zelda! Spryte! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Impa. How fared you all?"  
Zelda scratched at the back of her head. "Well- We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."  
The Queen smiled. "Wonderful. And our people?"  
"Safe as they can be, Sel. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Lorule.  
A man standing by the wall spoke up. "Forgive me, My lady. My Loftwing knights should have intercepted them."  
Zelda waved her hand. "No, Eagus. Your duty was here, with the Queen."  
"And besides," Spryte chirped. "We had plenty of help!"  
The Queen looked to Link. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"  
Zelda motioned between him and the Queen. "This is Link. He fought bravelyy with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Knight."  
The Queen smiled. "It seems as though Hyrule owes you a debt of graditude, Link."  
"Not at all Milday!"  
"Forgive me, Your grace, But I must speak. Link claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possiblity that he is a brigand himself or even Lorulean spy."  
"Impa!" Zelda shouted.  
"Yet you allowed him into the Castle, Zelda? Does this man have your trust?" Seline questioned.  
"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."  
The Queen turned to him. "well then, Link. It seems you've earned Zelda's faith. And as such you have mine as well."  
Link bowed. "Milady."  
Seline turned to Impa, "But thank you, Impa, for your prudence, as always. Zelda and Spryte are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."  
"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Eagus, I assume you heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, Yes?"  
The man named Eagus nodded. "Yes, Milady. They've been sighted all across Hyrule."  
Seline turned to Zelda. "Zelda, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you might join us."  
"Of course."  
"I think thats our cue, Link! C'mon there's a place I want to show you.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"Here we are! The Knights garrison. Make yourself at home." Spryte motioned wide to the large room before them.  
A colorfully dressed girl with thick blonde hair came running up.  
"Spryte, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"  
Spryte shot the girl a friendly smile. "Oh hey, Mila.  
The girl named Mila stomped her foot on the ground. "Oh Hey yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!"  
Spryte waved. "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ... Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."  
A man with bright red hair slicked over his head lumbered towards them. "Hey, Squirt! Where's Zelda? I bet she had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!"  
Spryte snorted. "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Groose, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"  
The man grinned. "Ha! Never doubt the Groose! ...Wait, was that an insult?"  
"Beg pardon," A boy with short blond hair and a nervous posture approached. "But when might we see the captain?"  
Mila twirled a parasol in her hand. "Poor Fledge. Hes simply been besides himself with concern... His eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...He might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."  
Spryte put a hand over her heart. "Aw, Fledge, thats so sweet of you to worry about Zelda."  
The boy shyly looked to the ground. "Worry? Well, I... Shes our captain and our princess- of course I'd worry!"  
The man named Groose leaned down close to Link. "So, who's the stranger?"  
"No one's stranger than you, Groose... But allow me to introduce Link! He just joined the Knights. Zelda's made him our new swordsman. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"  
Groose crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Groose let out a long belch.  
Mila stomped again. "Ugh, Groose! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Mila threw up her hands and stormed out of the room.  
Fledge quietly spoke. "Don't take it to heart, Link. Mila warms slowly to people."  
"Or burns to quickly." Spryte giggled. "But yeah, just give her time."  
Fledge lit up. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Fledge took a step forward only to trip and fall on his face.  
Zelda helped the fallen boy up. "Fledge! Are you alright?... Those boots of yours again?"  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Fledge sighed.  
Zelda offered him a small sympathetic smile before turning to the rest of them. "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to the Death Mountain range."  
Links head tilted to the side. "Death Mountain?"  
"A territory north of here that while technically is a part of Hyrule, is home to giant stone monsters, or so its said." Fledge explained.  
Zelda cleared her throat. "Gorons, are what they are, and we'll need their strenght to quell this new menace. Typically, the Queen or King would request such aid in person. But given recent events... well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is voluntary. So if, for any-"  
Spryte shot her hand up. "I volunteer!"  
Groose cracked his knuckles. "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"  
Fledge rung his hands together. "I... I, um..."  
Zelda turned to him. "Yes, Fledge?"  
"Its just that... I'm not sure i'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."  
"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Zelda offered.  
"W-well if you think it'd be wise, captain."  
"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." Zelda smiled.  
Fledge stood to attention. "Oh yes! I mean- Yes Ma'am I'll do that!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
The group met at a crossroads in Hyrule field.  
"Is everyone ready?" Zelda questioned. "We've a long march ahead."  
"W-wait for me!" A man came riding up on a horse.  
Zelda seemed surprised by the new mans presence. "Kafei?"  
"Why am I the last to hear about this expidition to Death Mountain?" He questioned.  
Spryte scratched at her her. "Huh? Groose was supposed to... Groose! Did you forget to tell Kafei about this mission?"  
Groose looked anywhere but Spryte. "The Groose never forgets!... I just don't always remember, is all..."  
"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget our own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Spryte chided. "Speaking of which, are you sure you remembered your axe this time?"  
"Hey! That was one time!... Okay twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Kafei, ol' buddy."  
The man named Kafei rolled his eyes. "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast.  
Link approached him. "Your name is Kafei, right?"  
Zelda spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Link. This is Kafei, one of our finest."  
Kafei offered him his hand. "Hello, Link. Shad told me we had a new Knight. Er, Shad is one of our mages. He should catch up soon."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
They'd only marched a few miles when a horde of monsters appeared on the horizon.  
Zelda scowled. "Gods, have the dark forces spread this far?"  
"Dark forces?" Link asked.  
"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Impa explained.  
Groose laughed "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their ... wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"  
Zelda rubbed her head. "Groose, this is no time for jokes..."  
"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."  
"Keep to the rear, then!" Zelda growled. "The battle is nigh!"  
They charged after the band of small red monsters.  
A thin man with large round glasses ran towards the group. "Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to exirpate these brutes..."  
He pause as something in the grass caught the sunlight. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissable among the Knights. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"  
It didn't take him long to spot the one Knight not fighting off small red monsters.  
Without a word he held the axe out to Groose. "Whoa! My axe!"  
"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."  
"Thanks, Shad! ... Er, for the axe, anyway."  
"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Zelda wiped the sweat from her brow. "Finally over. And good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."  
"Then no path is safe." Impa said. "We'll need to stay wary."  
The march continued Link stopped in his tracks. "Well, what to we have here?"  
Spryte flew up to him. "Hey, is that what I think it is?"  
Not far ahead a giant purple bird laid on the ground.  
"It's a loftwing, all right. I think it's hurt. Lets just have a look here..." Zelda said.  
As she tried to approach the beast it let out a fierce cry and beat its wings.  
"Whoa! Down, girl! Easy there!"  
"Captain, one moment!" Fledge ran towards them, only to trip and land on his face again.  
"Fledge! Are you alright? ...Those boots of yours again?"  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean..."  
"Well, come no closer." Zelda warned. "This beast is crazed!"  
"Its okay captain. I can handle this." He inched toward the bird. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." The bird seemed to be calmed by the boys presence.  
"How did he calm it so quickly?" Link asked.  
Spryte flew in a circle excitedly. "Thats incredible, Fledge!"  
Zelda nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anything like it."  
Red color rose to Fledges cheeks. "Oh, its... It's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."  
"I should say so!" Zelda praised.  
Fledge waved them on. "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."  
"We can make time to wait for you."  
"Thank you, captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Hyrule is in danger."  
"Right, then. Be safe, Fledge.  
"As you command, Ma'am."


	4. Warriors Realme

Spryte groaned. "Phew! Impa, I'm going to melt!"  
"Take shelter under Kafei's horse, Milday. She'll shelter you from the heat."  
"So this is Death mountain?" Link asked, marvelling up at the tall volcano.  
"Well, Death mountain trail, anway. We'll need to climb it to reach the Gorons."  
Impa took the lead. "The Gorons that rule the mountain have grown quite wary of strangers. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."  
Zelda sighed, "My negotiation skills are not as strong as my sisters, but still I'll do my best."  
She spun around to face the others. "Remember everyone, you're actions here relfect back upon Hyrule."  
They hiked in relative silence until Impa stopped dead in her tracks, a hand up as signal for the others to stop too. "Trouble in the wind, Milady: the Goron guard is moblizing."  
"What? Why?"  
"Who can say? But they look ready to roll at a moments notice. We'd best prepare for combat."  
As if summoned by Impa's warning a large rock bounced down the mountain towards them.  
A Goron stepped out from behind a boulder farther up the trail.  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
Zelda took a small step forward. "In the name of house Hyrule I seek audiance with the chief of the Gorons!"  
Pebbles slid down the mountain in warning. "Not another step, my brave lass! We've rocks at the ready, Goro!"  
Impa put a hand on Zelda's shoulder protectively. "Hold, Milord! We are not your enemy! Queen Seline of Hyrule herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."  
"My only interest is keeping you away from our mountain, brigand." The Goron barked.  
Impa bristled with anger. "B-brigands! Now see here-"  
"You think you are the first "Hyruleans" to try to cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand, Goro."  
"How dare you! You are in the presence of Princess Zelda, the Queens own blood!"  
"Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the king of Death Mountain! You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capitol offense, Yes? Goro... Then perhaps we should settle this the Goron way. You claim to be the Princess of Hyrule? Then prove it on the battlefield!"  
Impa took a step back and Zelda rubbed at her temple. "Rgh... Seline won't like this at all... Please, good sir! If you'd just listen-"  
"I've heard quite enough, goro! Attack!"  
Boulders and rocks came barreling down the mountain and over head in the air, all of them headed straight for zelda.  
A shrill cry pierced the air and in a blur of feathers Zelda found herself on the back of a bird- barely escaping the bone crushing rocks.  
"Fledge?"  
The boy in question glanced back at her with a small smile. "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy."  
"Uhh... Right."  
"You'll be fine."  
Zelda glanced down, seeing a dozen or more Gorons lifting rocks above their heads.  
"Fledge."  
"Right."  
The bird swerved as Fledge commanded, avoiding rocks flung at them and coming in for a landing a few feet away from the group.  
"Oh, captain, I'm so relived I made it in time."  
"That goes double for me, Fledge." Zelda said as she slid off the bird. " And this- is this the same ornery loftwing we met on the road?"  
"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?... Once you really get to know her..."  
"Well, many thanks to you both."  
"I think the Lofting is blushing." Spryte giggled.  
"And I think we'd best focus on the situation at hand." Impa scolded.  
"Zelda, They're coming!" Link hollered.  
"All right, the hard way it is."  
The battle was shorter than most of them expected. It ended when Zelda struck down the leading Goron with a well aimed blast of magic.  
After their leaders defeat, the other Gorons ceases fighting.  
"A thousand apologies, Princess Zelda. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arival to the city and escort you think personally, goro."  
"That would be most appreciated, thank you."  
The lead Goron rolled on ahead.  
"Amazing. His whole demeanor changed." Link commented.  
"To Gorons, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Impa muttered.  
"So can we get going, Zelda?" Spryte huffed.  
Zelda nodded. "Yes, it's not getting any cooler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for those who are wondering about the presence of Spryte and Queen Seline, dont worry, I didn't pull them out of thin air for no reason.  
> Spryte is from the Zelda cartoon from the eighties and is the princess of fairies  
> Seline is from the valiant comics. She's the Queen of Link's home coutnry of Calatia.


	5. Heated Fight

The Goron who lead them up the mountain gave them all a tour of the City inside the heart of the mountain, Eventually leading them into a chamber.  
Princess Zelda, please wait here while I summon the chief."  
"Of course."  
Once the Goron left Link posed a question. The Chiefs away?"  
"Out wrestingly, I'd wager. Or perhaps racing. Gorons prefer competitions to politics. Or rather, battle is their politics."  
"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair... Or rocks..."  
A deep voice from across the room spoke, making Link jump. "You're not too far off. Please, do go on!"  
Zelda was the first to address the large Goron that entered the room. "You're the chief, I presume?"  
"One of them, yes." The Goron nodded. "My name is Darunia. I apologize for the troubles at the order, Princess Zelda. You are welcome in our city."  
Zelda gave a small curtsy. "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is is true bandits posing as Hyruleans have been ransacking your people?"  
"Yes! Those Lorule dogs!" We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. The Loruleans must see some benefit in raising tensions between your people and us."  
"Damn them!" Zelda spat. "I... Forgive me, your Grace. That was... Indelicately put."  
Darunia snorted and slapped a hand on his knee. "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! We Gorons appreciate plain speech."  
"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."  
Darunia laughed. "Now that's Goron diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come here, princess. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Goron troops for Hyrule."  
"What?! Why not?!" Spryte demanded.  
Darunia grimaced. "I lack the authority."  
"Forgive me, But I don't understand. Aren't you the chief?" Zelda questioned.  
"As I said I am ONE of the chiefs. Our rulers and chosen by contests of strength. The victor winds total sovereignty, meaning they have the final say on these matters.  
And unfortunately, there's one other Goron who matches myself. The other Chief won the last contest, you see, so..."  
"So We're to receive no aid at all?"  
"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."  
"What does that half to do with us?"  
"The Captain of my border guard informs me your Knights are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing me in the upcoming tounament? If you win and I become ruling chief, I will grant your alliance."  
"I would have assumed humans had no place in such Goron traditions."  
"Ha! On the contrary. The Chiefs themselves do not fight- They choose champions to represent them. For the other Chief and I are evenly matched- all ties! Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."  
"There is no choice, Chief Darunia. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."  
"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Princess Zelda. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the other Chief."  
"He shall be defeated by Hyrules necessity." Zelda said gravely.  
"Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! The others will show you the spot where the fight will take place."

They were lead into a large cavern deep in the bowels of the mountain. Gorons stood upon rocky ledges high above.  
Several figures were scattered about the field below, waiting for the contest to start.  
"Zelda! Look!" Spryte cried.  
At the very end of the battlefield, a familiar yet strange figure stood.  
"I see him."  
They were escorted down into the field below. The field itself was surprisingly smooth- made of large, colorful stones.  
The sound of Goron drums signaled the start of the meleee. And both parties wasted no time charging at the other, leaving only Zelda and the mysteryman standing idle.  
Zelda called out to the Sheikah. "Sheik, one question before we begin?"  
The the man kept his gazed fixed, masked face betraying no emotions.  
Zelda drew her rapier. "Fine then, our swords can speak for us!"  
As Sheik drew his own sword, Zelda's blood ran cold. "W-where did you get that? There's no way..."  
With a shout Sheik attacked.  
Blow for blow and strike for strike they seemed to match one another. But Zelda noticed how closely the Sheikahs fighting style resembled Links.  
"Tell me-" Zelda huffed. "Who taught you to fight like that?"  
Sheik leapt back before jumping up into the air and charging at her again. "My father!"  
"Who is your father?"  
While Link neither had the coloring nor the figure of a Sheikah, perhaps there could be some relation?"  
She could hope anyway.  
"I've said enough for one day, Ma'am."  
Zelda frowned as their blades met again. "Hmph. Is that how it is? Spryte owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these wall, I represent Chief Darunia and the interests of Hyrule. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."  
"Heh. Never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"  
The din of battle slowly died around them, leaving few sounds except for the sound of the Goron drums and cheers.  
Each clash of steel rang in her ears. Bursts of smoke and bolts of light kept the crowds focus on the last two competitors.  
Sheik nearly brought down his sword down upon her shoulder, forcing her to drop to the ground. She rolled to the side, letting a ball of light go from her hand.  
The magic hit its target, knocking the Sheikah several feet away, flat onto his back.  
"Impressive... If not surprising..."

They were led back to the small meeting room they had first waited in.  
Darunia entered with a large smile plastered on his rocky features.  
"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provdie Hyrule with the soldiers she needs."  
Zelda clasped her hands together. "Truly? Oh thank you, Darunia."  
"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power."  
He began walking out of the room, a slight spring to his heavy step. "Come, my new friends! Tonight, We celebrate!"  
As Darunia left, another Goron of similar bearing entered. "Bah! Any excuse to party and Darunia jumps on it." He grumbled.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" Zelda inquired.  
"I'm the other Chief you so rudely removed from power. My name is Darmani." The Goron shuffled over to Zelda, giving her a hearty pat on the back that almost knocked her to the floor. "You're handy with a sword, girl. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."  
"What do you know about him?" Zelda pried.  
"What, that Sheik"? Bah! he's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally to old for such things! Baha! Anyway, He's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."  
Spryte let out a long sigh. "He's so dark and mysterious."  
"Sounds like Sheiks got at least one fan." Link snorted.  
"Well, I mean, C'mon... he is sort of dreamy."  
Zelda gave the fairy a poke. "And I think You're sort of dreaming."  
"Yowch. Lighten up, Zelda. I was just kidding."  
Impa cleared her throat. "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Queen will want this news of our new alliance immediately."  
"Right as always, Impa."  
Darmani held a hand up. "Hold, girl. I have a little present for you."  
A new man entered the chamber. "This is Zauz. My former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Sheik, in my mind. Consider him my contribution to Hyrule."  
"And Zauz? You have no objections?"  
The man simply shrugged. "He gives orders, I crush people. I think our roles are clear. "  
"...All right then. Welcome aboard."

The journey back had alighter air. Even the mood about castle town had seemed cheerier than normal.  
The Queen had been more than pleased to hear of their safe return.  
"Then the Gorons will support us? Thank you, Zelda, I knew sending you was the right choice."  
"You should see Goron Warriorrs! Perhaps now our people will be safe from-"  
The door to the counsel room flew open and Eagus came shooting in. "Your Grace! M-milady! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"  
Seline put a hand on her retainers shoulder. "Easgus, calm down, please! What's happened?"  
"Lorulean soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village and abducted the duke's daughter."  
Spryte shook. "B-but that would Mila! Zelda, we have to do something!"  
"There's more: King Ganondorf claims Lady Mila invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this insult. " Eagus added.  
"And we're to belive a dastard like King Ganondorf?" Zelda scoffed.  
Seline held up a hand. "Peace, Zelda, we must keep our wits about us."  
"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Zelda growled. "The Mad KIng has been trying to provoke war with Hyrule at every step! He won't stop until he drags this eholr continent to hell with him!"  
Eagus nodded. "I agree with the princess, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to them that such actions have consequences."  
The Queen shook her head. "I understand your feelings, Zelda. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the kingdom. It left Hyruleans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Ganondof."  
Spryte gasped. "Sel, no! You can't!"  
"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Eagus pleaded. "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"  
"So either we choose to march to war or leave lady Mila to die? No. I will not accept that."  
Eagus looked away. "... Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the sky Knights to accompany you, though."  
Zelda crossed her arms. "I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions."  
Spryte landed on Zelda's shoulder. "And I want to be there for you AND Mila."  
Seline nodded softly. "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

No time was wasted in preparing for the journey.  
Zelda stood solemn in front of her Knights. "Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march to the desert border."  
"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?" A young girl Link hadn't met came rushing into the yard. Her dark green hair bouncing wildly in their buns and a tome clutched to her chest.  
"Farore?" Zelda looked the new comer up and down. "How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."  
The girls enthusiastic look dropped. "But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"  
"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right?" Zelda said softly before turning back to the group. "We're off, then. Be good."  
Zelda signaled for the group to move out. Link trailed behind enough he heard the girl muttering to herself. "Be good?" Gods, how old does she think I am?... Well, I'll show her just how good I can be!"


	6. The King and The Queen

The trip was long, just as Zelda had said.  
They had just arrived towards the deserts rocky border when none other than the King himsef stepped out from between two boulders, accompanied by a tall, scantily clad woman.  
"What's this. then? The Queen herself in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" The King bellowed.  
Seline strode to the front of the company. "King Ganondorf, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."  
The woman next to the king laughed. "The truth? I can give you the truth."  
"Perhaps Milady might first share her name?" Seline inquired.  
The woman ran a slim finger down her own cheek. "You may call me Cia."  
Seline nodded. "Very well, Cia, is Mila unharmed."  
"Who?" The king asked. "Oh yes, the little blonde brat." He waved a hand nonchalantly. He gave a small whistle and a guard holding an angry looking Mila stepped out from behind a pair of boulders a few yards away.  
"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodytre!" Mila hissed.  
Spryte bounced in the air. "Mila!"  
Milas head snapped forward and down. "Spryte? Darling, is that you?"  
Cia shifted her weight. "This girl crossed the border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Lorulean soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."  
Mila strugged against her captor. "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word truth in wretched crone school?!"  
"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."  
The king tossed an imaginary ball from one hand to the other. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being a Hyrulean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of considerable good faith to repair our relations."  
"I have down nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Mila shouted. "They are the ones who invaded Hyrule. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"  
"That would only prove Hyrule has a bandit problem- Something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."  
"Your Grace, please!" Mila pleaded.  
"Peace, Mila, I believe you. King Ganondorf, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."  
The King snorted. "Without so much as an apology? Why shoud I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instand and be home in time for supper."  
"You blackhearted devil!" Zelda cried.  
"Control you dog, my dearm before she gets someone hurt." He remarked. "Now then,Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Triforce and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece"  
Seline seemed taken aback. "You would ask for Hyrules greatest treasue? But why?"  
"Because I know the legend! The Triforce is the key to having all of ones wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ... Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Hyrule."  
"The Triforces power is meant for a single purpose, King Ganondorf: To save the world and its people at their hour of most desparate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"  
"I want what every Lorulean wants- a grisly end for every last Hyrulean! What could be more noble than that?"  
"What?"  
"Surely you have not forgotten what the last king of Hyrule did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His crusade across the desert butchered countless of my subjects and kin!"  
"... I have never denied Hyrules past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."  
"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Triforce!"  
"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Mila cried.  
"Mila, no..."  
"Ugh... Taaaaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Triforce if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"  
A woman jumped down from a boulder and ran towards Seline, sword raised to strike.  
Zelda's rapier, however, went throught the brigand before she even got close.  
The King let out a mock gasp. "Now that's a delaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Hyruleans dry."  
Cia strode over to Mila. "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed house Hyrule."  
Tears welled in Milas eyes. "No... Thats not... Oh, Spryte... Please, no..."  
A burst of wind struck the brigand holding MIla down. A flash of green ran across red rock.  
"Mila! Go! Your free!"  
"FARORE?! What are you doing here?"  
"Just run! We can talk about it later!"  
"Oh, is this your little girlfriend? Isn't she just precious." Cia teased.  
A rush of wind slapped Cia away. "Don't talk down to me, witch!"  
"W-wind magic?"  
Farore grabbed Mila by the wrist. "C'mon, Mila!"  
"Right!"  
Cia picked herself up from the ground as she watched the pair run for it.  
"Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."  
Brigands appeared from behind every boulder and rock.  
One who particularly stood out from the rest as Ganondorf called out to her. "I have my way! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Hyruleans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best- at doing your worst!"  
The Ganondorf and Cia strode away from the scene, clearly content with the fate they made for Zelda and her group.  
Link joined with Kafei on his horse, charging up the hill.  
He leapt off and face the lead woman head on.  
She twirled her sword in her hand. "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!"  
She rushed at him, causing him to stumble but yet his own blade met resistance.  
The Lorulean captain clutched at her abdomen as she fell to her side. "This matters not." She wheezed. "Soon war will be upon... your soil... heh..."  
The call of victory rang soon after and Mila and Farore came stumbling down the hillside to meet the main company.  
Spryte flew to meet them. "Mila! Are you hurt?!"  
"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."  
"Im glad you're safe." Link breathed.  
"Who...? Oh. it you."  
"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me but its a relief just the same.  
Mila waved. "Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Spryte. My treasure is very sensitive, and..." She trailed off. "Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do... apologize for being curt. And...And... And you have my thanks for you're part in the rescue. There, I said it."  
Zelda turned to Seline, her head hung in guilt. "Forgive me, Sel. I acted rashly."  
"It's alright, Zelda. King Ganondorf is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."  
"The Mad King will no doubt be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Castle Town and discuss our stragetgy." Impa said.  
"Of course, Impa. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Hyrulean people at all costs."


	7. Foreseer

The night proved restless for Link when they arrived back at the castle.  
Sleep evading him after long and arduous war meetings.  
He throw on his clothes and gear and slipped out to the castle grounds.  
Perhaps a bit of patrolling in the night air would do him good.  
A familar sight graced his vision in one of the gardens.  
"Zelda? What are you doing out so late?"  
Zelda too was dressed and he caught glimpse of her blade as she turned to him with a small, sad smile. "Oh, hi, Link." She looked back up at the sky. "Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Death Mountain to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first..." She let out a long sigh. "Not everything Gannondorf said was a lie. The last king, my father, waged war on Lorule for many years. The violence... it was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago. The Loruleans rightfully remember thier suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon their was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collaspe. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Seline."  
Link nodded. "Such an experience would change anyone."  
Zelda sighed again. "Father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy... Lorules desire for vengeance... Our own peoples unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to her insults- and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Spryte and I understood."  
His heart dropped. "It must have been so hard..."  
"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Link" Zelda confessed. "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their famiies. She ended the war. And when Hyrules spirit was meneded and the people "Forgave"her? ... She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the kingdom- the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Ganondorf. The day he understand peace will be the day death gives it too him." She looked to the ground. "...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Seline would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."  
"Well spoken, Milady." Both blondes jumped as a lithe figure stepped out of the shadows behind them.  
Sheik"  
"Good evening to you."  
Zelda stood straighter. "How did you get in here?"  
"The cleft in the castle wall, being the maple grove."  
"There? But how would you...?"  
Link looked between the two. "You know the place, Zelda?"  
Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training. Its only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."  
"You're secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you." Sheik assured.  
Zelda snapped to attention. "Warn us?"  
Sheik nodded. "The Queens life is in danger."  
"What? Seline? That's absurd. She is guarded at all hours."  
Sheik looked away. "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Seline is killed. Here. Tonight."  
"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?"  
Sheik sighed. "Yes. I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it."  
Sheik reached for his sword and drew it. Zelda's brow furrowed as she did the same. Her hand was stayed, however, at sheiks next words.  
"I'm about to save your life... From him."  
The bushes behind him bustled and a man dressed in dark garb jumped from the foliage as sheik threw his sword and leapt into the air.  
In one swift movement sheik slashed through the assassin.  
With a flick of his wrist to shake blood from his sword Sheik rose. "I trust this proof will suffice?"  
Zelda nodded dumbly. "...Yeah."  
There was the slightest movement in the tree behind him and sheik whirled around.  
Another figure dropped from the tree and Sheik cried out as the assassins sword managed to slash through his scarf.  
A change came over sheik as the scarf and cloaked fluttered away.  
Zelda's rapier skewered the brigand before she turned to sheik with a startled expression.  
"Wait you're- you're a woman?"  
Sheik fillded with a lock of now loose hair. "And quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."  
An explosion rocked the ground and a look was shared between the three figures before the made a run for the castle.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A man with ghostly skin and a wicked smile bellowed out orders to monsters and men alike.  
"Remember, I want the Triforce in my hand and Seline dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you for either purpose. "  
The closest man nodded. "As you wish."  
A thief in a distance picked up her ears. "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the Queen? I'm just here for plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The Queen's such a nice lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"Sel!" The two sisters briefly hugged before Seline held her sister an arms lenght away. "Zelda, take Spryte and flee while you still have time!"  
Zelda wrenched herself from Selines grasp. "No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"  
Link tugged on Zelda's sleeve. "The assassins should scatter if we defeat their leader."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
The ghastly man smiled as he impaled a dagger into the heart of the monster that just delivered its report. "Hmph! Two assassins and the little Princess was not even wounded?He paused as he eyed the battlefield. "Wait. some of these actors do not belong on the stage..." He closed his eyes and focused on one particular soul inside the palace. "Ho ho! Can it be?! After all these years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Seline was locked inside of her chambers and the Knights spread out to protect her rooms.  
Sheik took station in front of the main door to Selines chambers, Zelda a few feet away.  
Sheik jumped slightly "The sword is gleaming..." She muttered.  
Zelda turned to her. "What's wrong?"  
Sheik turned away. "It's not your concern."  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Seems like nothing ever is with you."  
"My apologies."  
"Just stand by Selines door." Zelda commanded. "We'll handle the killers."  
Selines voice pleaded throught the door. "Zelda, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"  
A shadow moved across the hall as an irritated voice grumbled. "I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my families debt and then wash my hands of their race."  
Zelda grit her teeth. "Another assassin?"  
Sheik held up a hand. "Hold, Midna is not your enemy."  
"You know her?"  
"I know... of her. And I knew she would come here tonight."  
"Quite the prophet, aren't you?"  
"As you say." Sheik shrugged. "And I swear to you, Midna is an ally."  
"... Good enough for me." Zelda called out to those near her. "Alright, Knights! For now we leave this Midna character be."  
Impa gave Zelda a skeptical look. "Is that wise, Milady?"  
Zelda gave a hesitant nod in response. "Sheik has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. ... Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And thats enough for me"  
"Zelda... Thank you." Sheik whispered.  
"Now to the matter at hand: Driving these scoundrels from our castle!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Zelda sent a blast of magic of fire at a blue haired figures feet. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!"  
The figure turned to her. "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." She said.  
"...Yet you run with a band of asssassins and monsters?"  
The girl shrugged. "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wante to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."  
"Hmm...Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"  
"Beg pardon?"  
"We need all the help we can get to save the Queens life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."  
"Oh, right- those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity...If you sweeten the deal."  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "You want gold? Fine, you scoundrel." She reached into her pocket and pulled our a small purse.  
She threw it too the thief, who smiled. "Its a deal. Names Ghanti."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
once they figured out where the orders were coming from Link fought his way.  
"Well well..." The strange man chuckled. "Oh, I know you... submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"  
The man frowned when Link raised his sword in response. "Seline was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!"  
"I will not fail!" Link rushed at them man with a yell. The man made it block it with his own sword but the sheer force of Links blow forced the sword from his arm an he let out an audible gasp as Links sword went cleanly through him.  
"No... This is...all...wrong... how could...you have known the plan..."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
When the battle was over and Seline let out from her room Zelda ran to her. "Thank the gods you're safe!"  
"It is you i have to thank, Zelda."  
Eagus approached them. "I beg your forgiveness, Milady. I failed my duty- they should have never made it into the castle in the first place.  
Zelda shook her head. "Peace, Eagus. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Sheik could..."  
Seline raised a brow. "...Sheik?"  
"Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Link, wheres Sheik?"  
Link looked round. "Hmm... An excellent question. She was here just a moment ago..."  
Zelda threw up her hands. "Not again!"  
Zelda stormed off to look for the missing Sheikah. She found Sheik in the gardens, Likely planning to scale the wall and be gone.  
"Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."  
"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."  
"Good ones as well- You saved my life as well as Spryte and Selines. Is there a way I can repay you?"  
Sheik shook her head. "Hearing your offer is reward enough."  
"But there must be something..."  
"I already have what I came for: History has been rewritten."  
"And what future averted?" Zelda asked.  
"After the Queens assassination, the Triforce would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."  
"...Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow, I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."  
Sheik began scaling the garden wall. "Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Back inside the castle the strange woman Sheik had vouched for stood before the Queen and the others.  
"Brave Twili, There are not words to express my gratitude." Seline bowed.  
"So you know our true name?"  
Link raised his hand. "Whats a Twili?"  
The woman rolled her eyes. "I am a Twili. The... The last Twili. We are dark magic users. Most of your kind called us "Beast" or "Devil in the midst of theur hunt. I only helped you because my family owes a debt to Hyrule. Do not think us friends, you and I!"  
"I don't understand..."  
"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our realm and slaughtered my people."  
Seline gasped. "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"  
"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch- even each other."  
Seline looked to the ground. "...There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, In Twili society, everyone is treated as equal. Mankind could learn much from your family. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."  
"Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" Eagus shouted.  
"You claim to be blameless, and yet you apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."  
"I know... But they are all I have."  
"...You seem sincere, manspawn. You feel my pain as your own... Ive never felt that before. Look at me... See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others."  
"All I ask is a chance to earn your trust."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
His world was dark. It felt like he was floating.  
"Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here...aaargh..."  
A strange, smoky figured entered his fiele of veiw.  
"Ghirahim."  
"What? Who are you... Where did you come from?"  
"I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."  
"I-Impossible! It can't be you! It can't be..."  
"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell god, Demise."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Eagus paced around the hall. "It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at the present."  
"It was Lorule!" Zelda shouted. "I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Triforce. Sel, you can't stay here. Come to Death Mountain where it's safe."  
"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Zelda. Do you expect Hyrule to stand against Lorule without a leader? They must know their Queen stands with them."  
"But if something happens to you? What then?"  
"Your Grace," Impa spoke up. "Perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer."  
"Yes, please. At least that." Zelda pleaded. "I can't leave for Death Mountain with you in harms way."  
Seline sighed. "Hmm...Very well."  
"Thanks, Sel. I mean it.. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the mountain."


	8. Incursion

"My poor wings!" Spryte moaned.  
"Oh, it's not so bad, Spryte. Just a healthy little stroll!" Zelda tried to sound cheery . "How are you, Link"  
"My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Zelda."  
"Ha! Should I carry you?"  
"You can carry me!" Spryte piped. "No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."  
The strange man that was to show them the path to the eastern palace seemed nervous.  
"Is some thing troubling you, Hierarch?" Impa questioned. "You keep glancing up at the peaks."  
"Hmmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!"  
Link leaned close to Zelda and whispered. "Zelda, who is that anyway?"  
"The Hierarch? He's been a friend of house Hyrule for many years. He guided Seline during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"  
"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..."  
A brigand darted out from behind a large boulder, sprinting straight towards Zelda and laughing like a madwoman. "Time to die, Princess!"  
Link cut the woman down before she neared Zelda.  
"Lorulean soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!"  
Brigands came crawling out from behind boulders and hills. A man across the valley seemed to be the one giving orders. "Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"  
The Hierarch broke into a sprint across the valley.  
"Hold, sir! I am the man King Ganondorf told you about! Did you not recieve orders to take me into your protection?"  
The leader went to meet him. "I've orders to protect a man, true." The Hierarchs form relaxed a little. "But I see no man here!"  
The Hierarch sputtered, suprised and fearful. "Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sorvereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"  
"Well, you... I mean, perhapd... you let them go free?"  
"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well,it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"  
A piercing scream ripped from the Hierarchs throat as the brigand planted his axe in his side."  
The Hierarch fell to his knees and the Brigand gave him a kick that sent him rolling off the side of the ravine.  
"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Hyruleans! Give me the Triforce and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"  
Zelda held a possive arm in front of her sister. "Eagus, take Seline to the rear of the column. We'll fend off the blackguards!"  
The beat of wings drew Eagus's and Links attention. "  
A woman riding on a loftwing flew over head. "No! Loruleans here as well?! Princess Zelda! Captain Eagus! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"  
Eagus gasped. "Is that... Gods, Karane?!"  
"Karane?" Link asked.  
"She's one of my Sky Knights. young yetm but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why... Oh, Gods! Could it mean...?"  
Zelda faced off against the man.  
"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" He spat.  
There was nothing but fury in Zelda's eyes. "You're finished!" The burst of magic that came from Zelda's hand knocked the man over onto the hard ground.  
"You doves think... Killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers and sisters storm your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you... bleed away... with the rest..."  
Zelda turned back to the company as those of the bandits that didn't lay dead or injured fled.  
"...They're gone"  
The newcomer landed in front of Zelda. "Your Grace! My Princess! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Loruleans are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"  
Eagus ran up to her. "Karane, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"  
"That I could, Milord! But it would be false... Gannondorf himself led his might against us! The end wa upon us when my Knight sisters and brethren begged me to fly and warn the Queen... I should have stayed! I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..."  
"Peace, Karane. You did your duty. The Sky Knights rightly praised your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."  
"But I abandoned the! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."  
Eagus shook his head. "Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."  
"Captain Eagus, I... How can I go on like this? They were my... my family..." She let out a loud sob. "Gods... Oh, gods..."  
"Damn those monsters!" Zelda spat.  
Seline looked off into the horizon. "I must return to the capital.  
Eagus turned from his sobbing student. "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"  
"I should never have left. if it's discovered I'm away when this news come to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Hyruleans could needlessly die." She beckoned Zelda to her, her left hand glowing softly. "Here, Zelda. I entrust this to you."  
Zelda gasped as Seline took hold of her left hand. "The Triforce?"  
"Take it to Death Mountain- To safety."  
"And leave you? No, Sel."  
"No part of House Hyrule matters more than the Triforce. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you then it did me."  
Zelda shook, with power or emotion it was unclear. "Sel, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."  
Seline cupped Zelda's chin softly. "I am not giving up, Zelda. I am only giving what I can."  
"Sel, please! This is madneess!"  
Spryte held out her hand. "Wait! Let me go with you!"  
Seline only shook her head at the fairys offer. "Stay with Zelda, Spryte. I command it."  
"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know the people need you, but we need you, too!"  
"Fear not, love. This is not good-bye."  
Eagus reluctantly interrupted them. "Your Grace, the Sky Knights will accompany you back to Castle Town."  
"Very well, Eagus. Thank you."  
"I will keep the princesses safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Impa bowed.  
"I know you will, Impa. Thank you."  
"It is my honor."  
Eagus turned to the distraught Sky Knight. "Karane. You will stay here with Zelda."  
"But, Captain-"  
"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your Knight family will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."  
"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."  
Seline called to the Sky captain from the back of his loftwing. "Come, Eagus. We must go."  
Zelda's hand flexed at her sides. "No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!"  
"Zelda, You don't-"  
"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Hyrule needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"  
"... I love you, Zelda. Both you and Spryte are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry- truly I am. Let us embrace again in Castle Town when you arrive with Goron reinforcements. I know you will come."  
Zelda sniffed, "...This is a terrible plan."  
"The blood of the Gods flows strong in us. You and I will keep Hyrule safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journery, Zelda. Safe journey, Spryte."  
With that final farewell Eagus and Seline took off into the sky.  
"Sel...Sel?! Ah..."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Inside the chiefs chambers they waited for Darunia.  
Spryte shook nervously. "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Eagus and the others will protect her! And Chief Darunia is assembling his best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"  
Zelda said nothing, Stormy eyes fixed on the floor.  
"Zelda? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!"  
"...I'm sorry, Spryte. What?"  
"Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second." Spryte stormed off.  
Fledge approached Zelda. "Snap out of it, Captain!" In a move that surprised even Fledge himself he reared back his arm and struck Zelda.  
Zelda clutched her cheek, eyes wide in shock. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"  
Fledge flinched at her angry tone. "Oh no!... Did I do it wrong? Captain Eagus said sometimes a good slap will break someone from their doldrums."  
Spryte laughed. "Fledge, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Zelda in the face!"  
"Um... Its the thought that counts?"  
Zelda rubbed at her cheek. "Gods, that hurt."  
Darunia laughed. "What's wrong, my dear princess? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong soldiers like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Goron army has finally mobilaized. Every last Goron is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself!"  
"...Wait. You're coming with us?"  
"Of course! A Chief must have his fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."  
Link tilted his head. "Your who?"  
"Darmani. The oaf isnt good for much. But he might stop a few stray arrows.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Later in the evening Darmani bellowed at the sight of Zelda. "Zelda! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Castle Town... has falllen."  
A collective gasp echoed about the room. "What?"  
"The Loruleans captured your Queen and retreated back across their lines. Gannondorf has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."  
"E-executed?!"  
Spryte wobbled in the air, causing Link concern. "Spryte? Spryte?"  
Darunia spoke up. "The dastards not ebem trying to be subtle anymore."  
"I agree. it's an obvious trap." Link nodded.  
Darmani scratched at his arm. "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocations- a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"  
Zelda interrupted him with a cry. "Knights! We march to Lorule!"  
Darmani cleared his throat. "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhpas we've seen enough royalty walking into traps for one war already, eh?"  
"I don't care if it's a trap, Darmani. He's going to murder my sister!"  
Darunia placed his large hand on her shoulder. " Peace, Zelda. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act wisely. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're going to save your sister."  
"The Chiefs are right. We'll think of something, Zelda. I promise." Link said.  
"...All right, Link. I trust you. All of you."


	9. Grimleal

The hot sun beat down upon them as they treked further into the desert.  
"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted...But we've seen far too little of the Lorulean guards." Zelda said, "Where are they? Whatever trap Gannondorf has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."  
Impa jogged up to her. "Milady, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."  
"Understood. Get everyone ready to move."  
"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, Milady. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."  
"Good point. I'll keep it in mind." She turned to Link. "Link, lets discuss strategy."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A small girl dressed in green stumbled across the sand dunes. "Have... Have I lost him?"  
A large man that could almost be mistaken for a Goron at first glance came running after here.  
"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?"  
"Get away! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" The girl screeched.  
"Please, be keeping down with the voice!" The man pleaded. "You give away position! Very bad!"  
The girl sniffled. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weird is trying to KILL ME!"  
"Oy, you break Rosso's heart! Why you treat like villain?"  
Zelda had heard shouting and searched for the owner of the fearful sounding voice.  
"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"  
The large man looked towards her in confusion. "Who is fiend?... you mean Rosso? No, friend! You have idea wrong!"  
Spryte stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, right!...Creep!"  
The man sighed and shook his head. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed!...Listen, friend! Rosso only want to-  
A man appeared over a nearby dune. "Gotch, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Demise's Wrath!" His anger seemed to be pointed to the young girl.  
The large man threw up his hands. "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"  
Zelda gave him a pointed look. "Why are you all after the girl?"  
"All? What is this "All?" Rosso is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you nor see from so far? Rosso have innocent baby-face!"  
Link muttered. "Yeah... Not sure "Innocent baby" is how I'd describe it..."  
"Gah! Never be minding! Rosso is not enemy! You must believe!"  
Zelda shook his head. "...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."  
-The girl gave a sniff, wide eyed. "Y-ou're going to help me? Oh thank you! My name is Saria."  
"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"  
Zelda noticed the silllouhetes of a handful of villages in the distance.  
"We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands..."  
In the end Fledge, Karane and Shad had been the ones tasked with defending the three villages.  
The man who first came up the hill rushed at the girl. She jumped back with a shriek. "GET AWAY FROM ME."  
"Ha Ha! You dare defy Demise, god of annihilation?"  
The girl stomped her foot, her skin taking on a strangky wood like color and texture. "You stupid bully!" Sand went flying at a tree sprung from the ground where the brigand stood.  
He fell to the ground, branch in his side.  
Despite his certain death he looked oddle at peace.  
"Master Demise...My life force... Is yours."  
Link gave a start at the sight. "What in blazes?! The girl is a tree!"  
"By the gods, She's a Kokiri... I never thought I'd see one." Zelda breathed.  
"Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
When the battle was over and the sand started to settle the girl collapsed to her knees. "This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" She sobbed.  
The large man gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tear. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"  
The girl looked up at him through wet eyes. "You...You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...Outside my age group."  
The man laughed. "your age group? Ha! Rosso much closer to your age than others here!"  
Zelda approached them sheepishly. "Say, um... Rosso, Was it? Rosso, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."  
Rosso looked pensive. "Mmm...Rosso is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Rosso instead. True, Rosso just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Rosso will not hurt you. Also, Rosso need steady income... Many angry former employers."  
"You're a sellsword?"  
"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Rosso's word."  
"Sure, why not?" You're hired." Zelda laughed.  
"But!" The girl whined. "But what about me?! I WON'T Go back on the auction block!"  
Spryte gasped. "Wait. You've been sold? Like a...Like a slave?!"  
The girl nodded. "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They would make me preform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks..."  
"What kind of scumbags would buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into wood..."  
Impa spoke. "She may be little, Milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Kokiri live a very long time."  
Spryte looked at the girl curiously. "Really?...How old are you?"  
The girl shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But Look! No wrinkles!"  
"Forest children are said to be more resilient than men. Saria here would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." Impa said.  
"Beg pardon," Link said. "But who are the Grimleal?"  
Impa turned to him. "Followers of the fell god, Demise. The selfsame god the first ruler defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiends return."  
"I...See."  
Darunia kicked at some sand. "Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Lorulean capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would leave the name of the Grimleal the same. It sounded dark enough to leave as is.  
> Sorry it's another short chapter, but most of the dialog pretty much depends on whether Nowi and Gregor survive the chapter so there wasn't as much to go on.


	10. Seline

Cia tapped her nails upon her arm. "So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm the Hyrulean party carries the Triforce...But you can't be certain Princess Zelda is even among them?... Is that the gist of it?"  
The solier before her trembled. "Y-yes, Milady! The air was thick withn sand- even their number was difficult to ascertain."  
Cia clicked her tongue. "Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you..." She stepped toward him, running her hands from his face to his shoulders.  
"N-no! I'm sorry. I-"  
The burst of magic from her hand sent the soldier falling back, light gone from his eyes.  
"Apology accepted."  
Gannondorf sighed. "Do try no to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Hyruleans will be here soon- Zelda and the Triforce among them, I'm sure. The bleeding heart Princess would never put good sense before her sister!"  
"...And when they arrive?"  
"It will be a massecre worthy of their legendary father!"  
AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A goron aproached them, "The Queen is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the kings own lips, sire."  
Darmani scratched at his elbow. "This is it, then."  
Zelda looked to Link, "Exactly as predicted."  
Link shook his head. "So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test..."  
Darunia attempted a laugh. "Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's you're guys's thinking that got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much as called for."  
Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder. "We'll find a way to see it through, Link. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, We'll be swapping stories with Sel on the road home."  
"I hope you're right."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A ghostly figure bowed before a dark, shadowy one. "Master Demise, Queen Seline is to be put to the death on the mrrow. Events will soon be back on course.  
The shadow figure said nothing, merely wavering in the light.  
"Ha ha, yes. I should have never doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"  
Link awoke with a scream as Spryte went to wake him.  
"Link? Hey, Link! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"  
Link looked around slowly. "is...is that what that was? Y-yes, It must have been... I'm sorry, what brings you here, Spryte? Was there something you needed?"  
"Impa says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our best swordsman!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gannondorf Stood at the base of the great statue that made up the entrace to the palace. Seline stood perched on one of the statues large hands, a woman in a veil holding a sword behind her.  
"Good people! Warriors of Lorule! Welcome! Welcome one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!" He greeted. "We ALL rmember the crimes of Hyrule...Would you have their witch Queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?"  
The crowd of soldiers roared with applause. "YEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" He looked up at the statue. "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..."  
Link signaled to Darunia as the woman raised her sword.  
"I've got her!" Darunia winked as he hurled a large rock into the air.  
The rock hit its target, sending the woman off the statues hand and a collective gasp from the audiance of soldiers.  
"EVERYONE: NOW!" LInk yelled.  
"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Zelda commanded.  
Gannondorf laughed. "Oh will you now? We've been expecting you, little Princess. Men: Kill her! Kill her sister! Kill her troops and her friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM ALL!" The king bellowed.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A woman with a spell book clutched to her chest paused. "So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? do I care of these Hyruleans? We're given no reason to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..."  
A figure dressed in yellow with bright white hair looked on in the distance as they ran towards the battlefield. "Queen Seline! No! Gods speed me to her side!"  
A woman in armor more decorated from the rest waved her fist in the air. "Where is the damn argorok brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape!"  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Zelda picked out the person in yellow who also fought against the Loruleans.  
"You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?"  
The figure dropped to their knees at the sight of her. "Good heavens! You're Princess Zelda, sister to Her Grace the Queen!"  
"You know me?"  
"Know you? Of course, ma'am! All Hyrulean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us!" He exclaimed. "Oh dearest and heavenly mo-"  
"Will all respect, now is not the time for prayer- It's action that's called for."  
the person jumped to their feet. "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."  
"We?" Zelda asked. "Then there are more of you?"  
Their face fell. "Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, Ma'am, let my rod serve you and your party!"  
"Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."  
"...Man, Ma'am. Man of the cloth."  
"You're a... ...You're not a woman?"  
The man sighed. "No, Ma'am. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, If you care to split hairs..."  
"Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward."  
The man waved her off. "Oh, it's alright, Ma'am. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward. ...MUCH more..."  
Zelda cleared her throat. "Right! Let's stop there."  
The man who revealed his name to be Osfala joined them, sweeping enemies off their feet with his rod of sands.  
Zelda noticed a woman who seemed almost bored as she lazily flung spells.  
"You there! Are you with the Loruleans? You seem reluctant to fight."  
The woman looked at her. "Death comes for us all eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"  
Zelda scratched the back of her head. "So... I should take that for a no, or..."  
"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellios streak, I'm afraid."  
"Then perhaps you would rebel and fight for our cause?" Zelda ventured.  
The woman seemed surprise. "...You would trust me? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"  
"My sister, the Queen- I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."  
"Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the back stabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then- consider me your new ally... For now."  
The woman who was shouting orders charged at Zelda.  
"You'll never save your precious Queen, Scum!"  
Zelda's hands lit up as they circled each other.  
"Here's how it's done!" She snarled, sending a blast of crackling light straight through the woman.  
The woman weakly clawed at the sand with moan. "Killing me will only... feed Lorule's rage..."  
Zelda turned from the woman, wiping her hands on her coat. "Right."  
Zelda hollered at link. "Link! Their Argorok riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!"  
Before Zelda could send the signal, the shrill cry of loftwings filled the air.  
Eagus landing close to her. "Your Grace!"  
"Eagus!" She cried. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"  
"Chief Darmani's troops freed me. Come, we must hurry!"  
The Mad King sputtered. "What?! Sky KNight? How did they... That damned Hyrulean princess does NOT play fair!"  
Cia let out a small laugh. "Yes, well. Neither do I."  
A host of Bokoblin archers appeared, surrounding them and taking aim at the loftwings.  
Link gasped. "Dark forces?! Oh gods, no! Zelda! Monsters are everywhere!"  
Zelda cursed. "Damn, not now!"  
The Mad king cackled. "Oh, did an army of monsters suddenly just APPEAR out of the blue? Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gannondorf this day!"  
One monster let an arrow loose, striking Eagus in the chest.  
He fell off his Loftwing with a soft thud. "How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me... "  
Seline screamed. "Eagus!"  
"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one! " With a whistle the monsters all let their arrows fly. The sky knights fell around them.  
Link grabbd at his hair. "No...No..no..."  
"We've lost..." Zelda's voice was barely a whisper.  
"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"  
The fury was relit behind Zelda's eyes. "I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you. "  
"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The Queen still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me... "  
Zelda took a step forward. "Sel! Hold on, I'm—"  
"ARCHERS! If this Hyrulean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"  
"I... I'll kill you!" Zelda growled.  
"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Queen? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"  
"Damn you!"  
"Now, now, my girl—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the Queen. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Triforce."  
"...I..."  
"Zelda! You can't trust him!" Link shouted.  
"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"  
"I know it's hard to admit, Zelda, but it's the only choice. Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person, is—"  
"DON'T!" She snapped. " Just...don't say it."  
"What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket? Oh, so delicious! I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it. "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!" Your kingdom will collapse before you could even begin your rule..."  
"We'll see, when the time comes. But first, I'll see you dead."  
"No, wait!" Seline cried. The King held up his hand, "SILENCE!"  
Tears threatened to well in Zelda's eyes. "Sel..."  
"King Gannondorf, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"  
"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Triforce... NOW!"  
Zelda took a long, deep breath. "ALL RIGHT!" She shouted. "All right... Sel, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Triforce would've helped... But I know for a fact that Hyrule needs you, today! The people need their Queen... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."  
"Zelda... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..."  
"Sel, what are you— "  
Seline Faced the sea of soldiers on the horizon. "Loruleans! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"  
Zelda's eyes went wide. "Sel? No! No!"  
Seline took a deep breath. "No reaction... Was I wrong then?"  
Zelda froze as her sisters soft voice echoed in her head. Zelda... This is some torch I'm passing you...So be it."  
A strangled "No!" Tore from Zelda's throat as she ran, past them all as fast as her legs would take her, eyes fixed upon her sister in horror as the Queen took a step forward- and then another, and another until gracefully she stepped off the end of the statues fingers.  
Zelda, tell the others, and my people not to mourn...Know that I loved you  
Sel...  
After what felt like an eternity and with a sickening thud, the Queen hit the ground. Eyes closed and chest moving no more as crimson seeped into the pavement beneath her.  
Her voice lost to her, Zelda fell to her knees. Deep, Silent sobs wracking her body.  
Gannondorf cackled madly. "Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Seline, Hyrule's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!"  
A horn heralding the looming shadowe of a legion of Hyrulean soldiers on horseback in the distance pierced the air.  
Link ran to Zelda's side, trying to force her to stand. "Zelda, we have to go!"  
Zelda pulled against his grip. "No! I won't leave her here!"  
His free hand grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look up at him. "Zelda, I might not be the brightest but even I know that if we stay here he'll get the Triforce and kill us all." Her eyes seemed slightly clearer as he spoke. "She did this so you wouldn't let that happen. Don't let her death be in vain."  
With a loud sniff Zelda climbed to her feet. "You're right. This isn't what she'd want me to do."  
With a flash Impa was by their side. "Milady, it would be best to confuse them. The strongest guards will see you out of here safely. I will send the rest the other direction and join you later. For they'll expect me to be at your side at all times..." She gave Link a sharp look. "If you let any harm befall her, if you're not already dead then I will kill you myself, understood?"  
Link nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."  
In the distance, Sheik fell to her knees. "No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all."


	11. Renewal

Darmani pointed out in the distance as rain began to pour down. "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"  
Zelda stared back the way they came and Link shook her. "Zelda, please!"  
"...I'm...I'm coming..."  
Not far in the distance a strike of lightning illuminated the figures of Lorulean soldiers.  
Darmani growled. "Loruleans! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"  
A man at the far end of the ravine a large woman called out to them. "Hyruleans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"  
Darmani stomped his foot. "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word."  
"Seline would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." The man bargained.  
"Don't speak her name! " Zelda spat.  
"Your rage is justified, Princess Zelda. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Loruleans who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."  
"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!"  
The man nodded solmnly. "I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Princess Zelda. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."  
The troop split up in the ravine with Loruleans advancing to meet them. A soldier sheepishly approached their commander.  
"Forgive me, sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't."  
Another man riding an Argorok bristled. "How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death! "  
"B-but, sir! These people are— "  
The commander shook his head. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."  
"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death."  
The leader sighed. "...You were there when Seline spoke, weren't you?" He questioned, to which the other man nodded. "So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"  
"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!"  
"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"  
"W-wait, General!" The man cried. "I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general."  
"...Aye. That's a good lad." With a renewed sense of hope the general called out. "I am General Mustafa of Lorule. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!"  
The Lorulean general walked out to meet Link head on. Link charged at him, "I will not fail!"  
The man did not let out so much as a cry as Link struck him, he merely let himself drop to his knees. "Well done, Hyruleans..." He groaned. "Please...spare my men... "  
Link sheathed his sword, helping the man to lie down. "I will do whatever I can." He promised. The man, Link knew, was not truly evil. Neither were many of the soldiers around them. Many of them were simply powerless to have another life.  
When he rejoined the rest of the troop a woman came riding on a horse that pulled a carraige behind it towards them. "Chief Darmani!"  
"Din!" Darmani cried. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."  
"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." The woman said, brushing wet orange locks from her face.  
Darmani turned to the rest of them. "Zelda? Link? Meet Din. She'll be smuggling us out of here."  
"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." Din urged.  
Darmani opened the carraige door and ushered them inside. "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Lorulean hellhole."  
Din grabbed the reigns tightly. "Ready? Hold on tight!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Link sat slumped agains the rocky wall of the Goron throne room. "All of that...for nothing..."  
Spryte sat weeping on Impa's shouler. Sel...Oh Sel..."  
Impa looked at the ground shamefully. "I should have died before allowing the Queen to be captured. I have failed as a knight..."  
Darunia nudged Darmani. "So what now, oaf?"  
Darmani thew his hands up. "Don't look at me—I'm not in charge!"  
Darunia groaned. "I picked a fine time to regain the full throne... "  
Link stood and approached Zelda. "Zelda, I'm... I'm so sorry."  
Zelda shook her head. " You did your best, Link. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"  
"It's not your fault either, Zelda."  
A fat tear slid down Zelda's cheek. "...She did it for me, Link. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."  
Link took her chin in his hand, coaxing her to look at him. "Zelda, ... Listen to me. Look at me."  
Her wet eyes found his and she nodded slightly. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."  
Zelda looked away. "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Link, what if I drag you down with me?"  
"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"  
"That's right." Saria chirped. "I wouldn't even be here if not for you."  
Hilda joined in. "You have me your trust, and now you have mine. ...For the time being."  
Zauz shrugged. "Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago."  
Linebeck held his hand out with a flourish. "It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"  
Farore clapped her hands together. "Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us."  
Zelda wiped at her eyes. "...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Knights... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gannondorf must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"  
Spryte landed on her shoulder. "You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!"  
Mila clapped. "Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough."  
Kafei bowed to her. "Gladly would I fight and die for House Hyrule!"  
Ashei nodded in agreement. "Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Hyrule!"  
Osfalal tipped his sand rod towards her. "Our hearts echo yours, Ma'am."  
Fledge too, stepped forward. "I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!"  
"Teach is here and class is in session!" Groose preened.  
Rosso laughed. "How much you pay Rosso? Hee hee haw! Rosso make joke! ...Why you look at Rosso like that?"  
Midna stepped out of the corner. "Your sister earned my respect. The last Twili shall champion her."  
Impa laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"  
"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"  
Darunia stomped. "Right! It's time for ol' Gannondorf to get a dose of his own potion! The whole of the Goron army is yours to send crashing against him!"  
"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Darmani laughed."  
Din raised her hand. "I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Queen did me a kindness once."  
Zelda turned to her in surprise. "She did?"  
"Yes, Ma'am. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance."  
Darmani clapped a hand on Din's shoulder. " Har har! She's too modest! Din is a Goron treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."  
Zelda raised a brow. ""Commander"? What happened to "Girl"?"  
"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Darunia will lead me and the other Goron in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gannondorf. Hear that, Girl? You get the fun part!"  
"I thought you weren't going to call me—"  
"You and Link have my every confidence. He's a born leader, and you has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."  
"Thanks, Darmani."  
Darmani punched the ground exictedly. "All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"  
"Right." Zelda nodded.  
"Let's get to it, then! Gannondorf may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."  
"Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all!"


	12. Mad King Gannondorf

Cia approached Gannondorf. "The enemy has taken the field, milord."  
"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..."  
"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits..."  
Gannondorf brushed her off. "Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."  
Cia giggled, "I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that."  
"Cia, there is a truth about the world this Hyrulean whelp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!"  
A soldier timidly approached them. "Y-Your Highness! Dire news!"  
"Oh? Speak."  
Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..." The man begged.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Impa appeared at Zelda's side with a flash. "I've a report from Chief Darunia. The Lorulean army is in disarray."  
"How do you mean?"  
"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gannondorf is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."  
"This is incredible news. But why...? " Zelda questioned. "...Seline."  
"Yes, milady. Seline. The report says Gannondorf's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."  
"Seline... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Loruleans wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."  
Next to zelda, Link smiled softly.  
"I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gannondorf and bring peace back to the land."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Zelda and Gannondorf stood staring each other down. "Good day, my little princess! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" He taunted.  
"No more talk, Gannondorf. Today you die, and peace returns to Hyrule and Lorule." Zelda said, drawing her sword.  
"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"  
"I know more than you ever will."  
"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"  
"Maybe you're right..." Zelda agreed. "I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."  
Gannondorf rolled his eyes. "...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"  
"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."  
"Such a clever tongue you have, little princess... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!"  
"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!"  
Gannondorf drew his own sword. "My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Hyrule!"  
Their blades met, sparks of magic flying with sparks of clashing steel.  
Zelda felt the blood in her veins pulse with magic, she plunged her sword into his chest with a blinding surge of power. "Checkmate!"  
"F-fool of...a princess..." Gannondorf choked, "Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..."  
Zelda pushed from off her blade and to the ground. "Only men like you."  
A soldier came running up to Zelda. "Ma'am, the remaining Lorulean forces are surrendering en masse!"  
"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." She commanded.  
"Yes ma'am!" The soldier ran off.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Darunia nodded to himself. "Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."  
"We've won..." Zelda whispered. "Somehow I don't feel like celebrating"  
"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Darmani consoled.  
"Death mountain ost many good soldiers today." Darunia spoke. "We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."  
"I'm sorry, Darunia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Hyrule will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—"  
"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over Triforce and we'll call it even? ...Hah! Just a little Goron humor. Don't worry about our finances, Zelda. Reparations will fall to Lorule, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."  
"Yes, pity the man who stands between Darunia and a full coffer, Girl." Darmani laughed.  
"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Castle Town."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Zelda was standing alone admist the ruins of the battlefield, Link approached her.  
Zelda gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. "Link..."  
"What's wrong, Zelda? You look so serious."  
"I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight." Zelda sighed.  
"But I chose to fight it."  
"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gannondorf, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."  
"It would have been for us! ...And for me." Link cried in protest.  
"I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything." Zelda said, turning to look at him. "And about you, Link." She admitted. "In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special man, and I..." She trailed, fidgeting with the hem of her coat sleeve. "I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"  
"I think of you as a great woman," He nodded. "And...dear to my heart." He confessed.  
She grabbed hold of his hand, looking back into the distance. "I never want to let you go, Link. Does that make me selfish?"  
He placed his free hand atop their joined ones. "If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always." Neither of them spoke for some time.  
"Link?" She pried.  
"Yes, Zelda?"  
"We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine..." She swallowed hard. "What I want to ask you...Well, what I mean is..." She sighed before looking him straight in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" She cracked.  
He stared at her in silence for a long while, trying to discern if this was truly happening before he whispered his answer. "...Yes."  
She threw her arms around his neck with a cry of joy. "With a word you've made me the happiest woman in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."  
He let out a laugh. "That's all right. You're a tactician, remember? You'll figure something out."  
"Thank you."  
He sighed as he wraped his own arms around her. "I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky man to have met you, and luckier still now."  
"I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."  
"My love."  
She looked up at him. "You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... Just you and I."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
And so the war between Hyrule and Lorule was ended.  
Princess Zelda and Link worked tirelessly to restore Hyrule's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the kingdom. But with Goron muscle and Lorulean gold, they brought peace back to the people.  
All the while, the princess forswore the title of Queen, out of respect to her late sister. Even so, her subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a husband. And in her heart, Zelda had always known who that man would be.  
The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Hyrule's history had healed.  
But then, two years later...  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A solier entered the throne room. "Ma'am, a messenger from Death Mountain."  
"See them in at once."  
"Yes, Milady."  
The selfsame Goron they had fought years ago entered the room. "Princess Zelda, I come on behalf of Chief Darunia."  
"Darunia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"  
"I fear so, milady. The chief requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."  
"What's happened?"  
"Our western neighbors of Holodrum are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."  
This was concerning. If one was so bold as to invade the Gorons they would likely be bold enough to invade Hyrule proper. "An invasion? Are you certain of this?"  
"Yes, milady. The Chief hopes to meet with you at Death Mountain, if it please you."  
Impa turned to her. "What do you make of this, Ma'am?"  
"Ill business to be sure. we will meet with Darunia at once..."  
Link looked pensive at her side."Zelda..."  
"I know what you're thinking, Link, but we owe the Gorons a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."  
"But Tetra is newly born, she needs her mother now."  
"House Hyrule has a tradition of wet nursing. And I turned out rather well from where I stand. Tetra is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it."  
"I'm not just worried about her. ...I'd worry about you as well."  
"All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Together we can be more than we can alone, remember?"  
"Just promise to stay safe. I want Tetra to grow up with her whole family around her."  
"As do I. You have my word."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
"I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milady." Impa said, mounting a horse.  
"Thank you, Impa."  
As they walked Link took her hand in his. "I'm quite impressed, Zelda. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from slaying monsters and brigands in the field!"  
"Have I truly changed so much?"  
"Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a mother."  
"I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa  
"I apologize I could not come sooner, Darunia." Zelda bowed.  
"What matters is you are here, Zelda."  
"Is it true Holodruman warships have set sail? What can you tell us?"  
"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment...Oaf!" Darunia shouted. "...Where are you, you big- Zelda is here!"  
Darmani entered the room. "Ah! Well met, girl. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Holodrum's intentions."  
Behind Darmani, Linebeck and an unknown fairy came with him.  
"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."  
"We all know who you are, Linebeck. Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"  
Linebeck crossed his arms. "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am—"  
The fairy interrupted him. "May I present Duke Linebeck. I am his humble servant, Ciela. Greetings, Ma'am. You honor us with your presence."  
"Ciela! You stole my moment!" Linebeck whined."  
Zelda bowed to the fairy. "A pleasure, Ciela. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"  
"That may speed things along, yes... " Ciela giggled.  
"Then please. Time is of the essence."  
"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Arcadia, a fertile territory on the continent of Labrynna. Milord is the head of House Linebeck, and the rightful ruler of Arcadia. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly."  
Linebeck snorted. "Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."  
"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Zelda questioned.  
"The Holodrummers. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Holodrum might have remained, if not for Onox the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."  
"...You fled for your life." Zelda rolled her eyes.  
Ciela spoke again. "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Holodrum crisis. I was there as Arcadia was swallowed up by Emperor Onox's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Death Mountain seeking asylum." She explained. "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Onox has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."  
"She claims the Holodrumam fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true" Darmani said.  
"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter."  
"There's that wit of yours again!" Linebeck laughed. "Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit."  
" believe you both." Zelda said. "Darmani, we must secure all ports in hyrule as soon as possible."


	13. Seacomers

A village man stood quivering in front of the ships captain as he yelled.  
"You dare board our ship, worm? I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Onox, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Triforce! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Holodrum Empire!"  
"B-but it you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die? "  
The captian turned to the villager with an evil glare. "...You'll do for now." He plunged a dagger in the poor mans throat, letting him uncermoniously fall to the ground.  
Zelda watched with anger on the hillside. "These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: prepare to engage!" She commanded.  
Impa seems hesitant at her side. "Milady, are you certain? Another war..."  
"I've had time to ponder Hyrule's place in the world, Impa. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"  
Ciela flew up behind them. "Might I join, Ma'am? This may not be my country, but it is my cause."  
Zelda nodded and welcomed the fairy to join them.  
Impa was the first to reach the leader, who was the very same man that killed the villager on the attacking ship.  
"You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!" The man challenged.  
Impa moved before the man could even think to raise his own weapon, ramming the head of her lance through the man. "Farewell."  
The mans quickly dimming eyes stared at her in wonder. "What... H-how... Ahh... "  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Link rejoined the group, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Zelda, is that all of them?"  
"Yes," Zelda nodded, "But victory's come with a price... "  
"The town is in shambles, as is my army." Darmani growled.  
Impa shook her head. "This is most troubling news. Goron soldiers are the strongest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."  
Darunia's face was grim. "That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come."  
Darmani's face was just as grim. "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."  
Zelda sighed. "Hyrule proper is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Link, what do you suggest?"  
Link tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..."  
"But how? Hyrule has no warships, nor do the Gorons."  
Darmani, too, tapped at his own chin. "So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does... "  
Darunia looked to him. "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"  
"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"  
"Lorule!" Link exclaimed.  
Zelda shook her head furiously. "No. Absolutely not. Out of the question."  
"They have gold, Girl! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."  
"The oaf is right." Darunia agreed. "...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."  
Link turned to her. "Zelda, with you reconsider?"  
"... ...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."  
"Indeed."  
"You know, Link... For your first time against Holodruman forces, that was an impressive victory." Darunia praised. "You and Zelda have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Back in the palace Impa approached the throne. "Milady, we have word from Lorule. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Headstone Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."  
"Cautious as ever, Impa the Wary. Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hands over all of us—Lorule as well. They must see that."


	14. Of Sacred Blood

They stood gathered in the great hall of the small palace upon Headstone Isle, awaiting their audiance with Lorules new king.  
The figure that appeared sent chills up everyone's spines as she greeted them. "Greetings, Princess Zelda. Lorule welcomes you."  
"Cia!" Zelda exclaimed.  
Cia shrugged. "What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."  
"You serve the new king, then? This... Ghirahim?"  
"I do." She answered.  
Impa's face was grim. "They say he worships Demise..."  
Cia smiled, causing Impa's brow to crease furhter. "Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Ganondorf's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Castle Town, but— Ah, here is my lord now."  
A tall, skinny man with ghostly pale skin entered the room, his jewelry clinking slighty as he walked. "An honor to finally meet you, Madam. I am Ghirahim, king regnant of Lorule."  
The man bowed with a flourish, cape swishing behind him.  
Zelda offered him a bow of her own. "The honor is mine, good king." She looked surprised when she looked at his face "...Is it possible we've met before some.." Her face suddenly went as pale as the new kings. "Gods! It can't be."  
The man waved his hand. "Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Hyrulean royalty."  
Zelda nudged Link with her elbow as the king turned to observe the rest of their small party, "Psst! Link!"  
" I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Seline..."  
The king turned to Link. "And you must be Sir Link."  
"You know of me, sire?"  
"The whole world knows of Hyrule's master swordsman! And indeed, I see the sparkle of courage in your eyes."  
"But we killed him, Link."  
"I know but... The resemblance...it's uncanny..."  
"How could he possibly-"  
They froze as the king spoke. "My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..."  
Zelda gave a hasty bow. "...My apologies, King Ghirahim. We meant no disrespect."  
"Zelda? What should we do?"  
"Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything..."  
The King turned on his heel and waved him on. "Then let us get to it."  
"Lorule can offer no soldiers," Cia said, "But we will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against."  
Impa seemed very surprised. "That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."  
"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war." Ghirahim said. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"  
"Of course it will. Thank you, King Ghirahim." Zelda nodded.  
"The honor is ours, my princess. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."  
"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port."  
Cia almost looked offended. "Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make."  
"...Yes? And who would that be?"  
"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Lorule."  
A strange figure clothed in a dark cloak that obscured all their features stepped into the room.  
Link approached them. "...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier... "  
The stranger said nothing as Link offered them his hand.  
"...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"  
"...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong... " The stranger said, voice incredible deep compared to Links.  
"...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" Link asked.  
Impa tried to hide her scowl. "Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Hyrule, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."  
"... ...You are a long way from Ylisse, Ma'am. ...But very well..."  
When he removed his hood, the room filled with tension. "Is that better?"  
Link couldn't hide his own shock. "What?!"  
"By the gods!" Zelda cried.  
"What manner of sorcery—" Impa gasped.  
"He looks just like...me." Link whispered.  
The man smiled, brushing stark white locks out of his red eyes. "My name is Link. Oh and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..."  
Ghirahim let out a mock gasp. "Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—" He said, making to turn around.  
"Hold just one moment!"  
"Milady?" Cia questioned.  
"What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Link—"  
"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port. This time of year the highroads of Lorule can be quite treacherous..."  
The odd pair were quick to leave the room, the hierophant trailing leisurely behind them.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
That night Link was restless. "... It's no use. I can't sleep. Who was that man? How could he bear my same face?"  
His knees bucked as a searing pain ran through his head.  
Link... Heed me... Link...  
"Huh? Who's there?! Th-there's no one. I'm alone... "  
Heed my call, Link...  
He clutched his head in pain. "Nngh... This voice is...in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?"  
Ghirahim appeared, though his figure was bathed in swirling smoke. "Why do you close your heart to him, Link?"  
"G-Ghirahim?!"  
"Have you truly forgotten?"  
"You were...calling me... Augh! My head! Get out of my mind!" Link cried.  
"Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone..." He growled. "You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny..."  
"No... Get...out..."  
"Why do you resist us, Link? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Hylia! Give yourself to Demise! Let me join your strength to the fell god!"  
His mind vaguely registered Zelda coming towards him. "Link!"  
Ghirahim growled in irritation. "...Pah! Not this one again... No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be—a matter of time..." With a snap of his fingers he vanished.  
His caught his breath as he realized Zelda was holding onto his face. "Link! Are you all right? I heard shouting."  
"Nngh... Ahh... Ahh... I-I think so... Yes, Zelda, thank you. I'm...I'm fine."  
""Fine" is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!"  
"...King Ghirahim, he... He spoke to me...in my mind."  
"What?! ...Is this true?"  
"I don't know..."  
Zelda gasped, "You don't think... that hierophant doppelganger. You don't think... Do you think he could be the kings son?...And if so... could you- could you be twins?"  
"I... I'm sorry, Zelda. I can't remember... But if I'm being honest...it would explain much... I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore..."  
"If it is or isnt, You are yourself, before you are any man's son. Remember that."  
"...Thank you, Zelda."  
"Can you walk?"  
"Yes...yes I think so."  
Impa came sprinting towards them, "Milady, we are under attack! Dark forces have encircled the camp!"  
"But...we posted sentries! How did this happen?"  
"They made a stealthy approach, milady. I've never seen monster behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them..."  
"Ghirahim!" Zelda exclaied. "This is his doing—I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A flock of cuccos appeared in a swirling mass. "Wh-what's that? A storm of...Cuccos?" Zelda shouted. "Gods, it's upon us!"  
"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" A voice laughed.  
"Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!" Zelda demanded.  
"What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" The cuccos scattered, leaving behind a laughing young woman in their wake. "  
"Not if these Monsters do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, Girl!"  
"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... some of them look already dead!"  
"We are well aware!" Zelda snapped.  
The girl spun around, her long blue pony tail swishing. "The cuccos wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."  
"We know, damn it! Gods... Where did they all come from?"  
The girl held up two fingers, "Well, see, when a mommy monster and a daddy monster love each other very much..."  
"Perhaps I should save the monster the trouble and silence you myself." Zelda grolwed.  
The girl threw up her hands. "Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"  
"Those robes... A Lorulean dark mage? ...Why would you help us?"  
"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A large, bipedal lizard like lumbered towards Link..."Grrr...kill...prince...!"  
It made to swing but Links sword struck true, turning the creature into a cloud of purple smoke. "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev—"  
Zelda screamed, "Link! Look out!"  
A monster jumped out of the shadows, sword aimed at Link. "Huh?! Ah!"  
Sheiks voice pierced the air, "Father, no!" She blocked the attack and Link ran his sword through the monster.  
"Thank the gods you're safe!" Sheiks knees actually buckled, Link stared at her, mouth agape.  
"...You called me "Father.""  
"Did I? I..." She swallowed hard. "...Perhaps we might speak privately?"  
"Perhaps we should, yes."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
They walked away from the the troop into a secluded area.  
"I don't even know where to begin." Sheik sighed.  
"I already know you're not "Sheik," though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Hyrule owes you a debt beyond repaying."  
"Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth."  
"As you wish."  
Sheik sighed and motioned him closer. "Here... Look closely, and all will be made clear."  
Took a deep look into her eyes. "That's the Brand of the Hyrule..." He gasped. "Tetra..." He breathed. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. "He whispered. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug.  
"Oh, Father!" She sobbed. "Father..."  
After a few moments of silence he ran his fingers through his hair, "...Better, Tetra?"  
She looked up at him through wet eyes. "Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."  
"Father..."  
"Should I call you something else?"  
"No, it's just strange to my ear. ...I like it."  
"...Father!" She giggled.  
"Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"  
Zeldas voice made them both look up. "I'm sorry—Link?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Zelda. What is it?"  
"It's just that..." She bit her lip pensively. "You two are out here alone, and Sheik is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born. I trust you, Zelda, but is there a reason you and Sheik need to be alone?"  
"Can we tell her, Tetra?" He asked.  
"Of Course." She nodded, taking a step away from him and towards Zelda.  
"Tetra?!" Zelda excalimed.  
"Zelda, This is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter." He motioned to her.  
"...What?! Have you gone mad?!"  
"It's true, Zelda. Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine."  
Zelda let out a loud gasp, "Ah! You have the Brand!"  
"The same Brand carried by all House Hyrule's bloodline like you told me." Link said.  
"Tetra's eye bears the exact same pattern... " Zelda whispered.  
"Do you see now?"  
Zelda shook her head, "...No, no I can't say that I do. If this is Tetra, what has befallen our baby back at the palace?" Her voice was thick with worry.  
Tetra smiled softly. "Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be."  
"You mean...the future?"  
Tetra's soft smiled turned into a grimace. "Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Monsters and people clashed, though it was clear the dark forces with quickly winning.  
One monster pinned a woman down, inspecting her face. The woman let out a shriek as a sword pierced through the monster.  
"I believe the woman you want..." Tetra growled. She sliced through the monster, turning it into nothing more than a camp. "...is ME!"  
She turned to the woman. "We can't let these things win. Now grab a sword...and FIGHT!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"But why? What happens in the future?!" Link questioned.  
"The fell god, Demise, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..." Tetra answered.  
"Zelda? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!"  
Tetra looked away. "...Yes. "  
Link held his head in his hand. "...I...I don't know what to say."  
"A tale that beggars belief," Zelda said. "And yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries the Master sword, the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Demise long ago."  
"It was... It was all I had left of you." Tetra said, looking down at her blade.  
Zelda nodded. "There is only one Falchion, Link. I believe her."  
"Yeah, and so do I! " Spryte announced, popping out from behind a small bush. "Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it..."  
"Thank you, Aunt Spryte. Hylia, the divine goddess, feared mankind would face Demise again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Later, Tetra and Zelda stood alone.  
"... My daughter... "  
"Yes, Zelda. Your daughter."  
"You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... Link and I are truly blessed."  
"Thank you...milady."  
Zelda looked hurt. "Will you not call me Mother?"  
"I...thought you might mind."  
"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!"  
Tetra's eyes misted with tears. "...Oh, mother."  
Zelda pulled her into an embrace. "You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Tetra."  
"Mother... Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know..."


	15. Flames on the blue

Link looked out over the ocean and took a deep breath. "Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking... Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here."  
Zelda sighed next to him. "Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them... I should be grateful the Loruleans delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain."  
Tetra leaned on the ships rail on his other side. "This is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."  
Zelda looked over at their daughter. "Tetra... Something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Sel's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?"  
"I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Demise's return."  
Spryte peeked out from under Zelda's coat. "Hey, so wait—what about the guys who tried to kill Zelda in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save her?"  
"She would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come."  
"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?"  
Tetra shook her head. "If indeed they have changed... The river of time always favors its original course. Take the Queen's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."  
"...You did what you could." Zelda said quietly.  
Tetra sighed. "I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over..."  
"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all." Zelda interjected.  
"You're kind, Mother. But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way... "  
Zelda decided to broach a delicate subject that had long been on her mind since the truth of Tetra's identity was revealed.  
"...Do you know how I die?"  
Tetra shook her head. "  
"Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered—betrayed by someone dear to you."  
A sudden, searing pain rose in Links head. He clutched it, doubling over slightly.  
"Link, What is it?" Zelda inquired, voice full of worry."  
"M-my head... I don't... F-forgive me. I'm fine." He motioned for Tetra to continue.  
"... After your murder and Demise's return, I took the name Sheik and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Tetra now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the woman and woman who chose it."  
"A strength shared by the woman who bears it."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Impa paced around Zelda. "The Sky knights report the Holoduman fleet matches ours, ship for ship."  
"Your tone tells me this is not good news."  
"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Holodruman ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."  
Zelda bit her lip. "If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered."  
Darunia shook his head. "We've little choice but to try anyway. Lorule had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."  
Zelda smiled. "Yes, perhaps she could."  
"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could— " Darmani interrupted Darunia. "You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, Goro?!"  
"Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"  
Zelda grinned. "Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..."  
Darmani gave a start. "Why in the gods' names would... Well, I know better than to question Zelda. Especially not when she has that look in her eyes. Gods save us from what she's cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!"  
"Link, I have an idea."  
"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Zelda."  
"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad"  
"Coming from you that means no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault!"  
"Then this plan truly stands a chance."  
Zelda let out a small laugh. "So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."  
Link shook his head. "No, Zelda, not destiny."  
"What?"  
"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."  
"How do you mean?"  
"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny"..."  
"...Linkn... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"  
Link threw his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right—perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."  
"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Link... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you." She pressed a small kiss to his cheek before turning to the others. "Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A man on the leading ship shook his head, small smile on his lips. "One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done."  
Links ship wedged itself between the three ships. It was an immediate melee.  
Ghanty chirped that she had found some treasure when she passed him, rushing to fight another man.  
He faced their general and the brawl slowly died down around him.  
"Arrogant pup!" The man spat. "The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!"  
Ashei jumped to Links side. "Got ya covered!"  
Together they cornered the man until ashei finally skewered the man. He slumped against the railing of the ship.  
"Strike me down, and ten will take my place... You...have...lost!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"Zelda!" He cried, flagging her down from their other closest ship. "Their general has fallen! I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!"  
A man quivered next to Zelda. "...Gods and thunder! And second now!"  
She paid the man no heed, watching the ships come quickly closer on the horizon.  
"Steady... Steaaaady..."  
"We're right on top of them!" The soldier cried,  
Zelda waved her hand in the air. "NOW! JUUUMP!"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
From the safety of another ship once everyone had been pulled from the water, Spryte gazed at the ocean in wonderment. "The sea itself is on fire!"  
"It worked!" Impa gasped, wringing water from her braid.  
"Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Zelda." Darunia praised. "Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Holodrummers never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet..."  
"We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor."  
Darmani nodded. "Aye, Girl! If I'm to smell smoke and see fire again, let it be from my mountain home."  
"Full speed for Holodrum!"


	16. Smouldering Resistance

At last, Holodrum Harbor." Zelda sighed, giving a stretch as she stepped onto the beach. "Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll— Huh? What's that?"  
Impa appeared at her side. "An altercation? That woman—the Holodrum dogs are running her down."  
"Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!"

The woman huffed, blue hair wild as she ran. "Who is that? ...The Hyrulean League! So they have finally landed!"  
"Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!" A soldier cried.  
"Confound these wretched imperials!" She spat, it was true, they had her cornered. It was a long ally, but they would soon be upon her.  
"Don't let 'er get away!"  
Zelda looked on with concern, "Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman." Zelda commanded.  
They made their way towards her, cutting down any enemies in their path until they reached her.  
The woman hailed Zelda, temporarily sheathing her blade in a show of good will.  
"Princess Zelda of the Hyrulean League! You have my gratitude!"  
"You know of our cause?"  
"Of course! I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps..." The woman motioned to the chaos around them.  
"...Ah, yes. Time enough for that once the fighting is finished."  
Shad was the one who ended up faced against the leading soldier.  
"Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" The man yelled.  
Shad sighed and threw open his spell book. "Desist at once!" The spell Shad flung from his  
hand struck the man down near instantly.  
"I may fall...but we are legion... You cannot stop...the Conqueror..."  
Shad fixed his hat and turned to rejoin the others. "Asinine knave!"

The woman sheathed her blade and held up a hand when the fighting was over. "Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Naryu, and I fight with the Resistance."  
"So there is an organized resistance?" Zelda questioned.  
"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Holodrum."  
"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters... "  
"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Onox. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."  
"What's stopping you?" Darunia questioned.  
"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."  
"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?"  
"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Onox."  
Darmani quirked a brow. "Why does he support the empire?"  
"Would that I knew, good sir. Ralph was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Onox is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."  
"Um, Zelda?" Spryte whispered. "Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?"  
"Ha! And what are one million men against the Hyrulean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Holodrum. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Onox's grip! Help me, Princess Zelda! I beg of you!"  
Impa turned to Zelda. "Milady?"  
"This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a Kingdom to save and a future to win." Beside her, Tetra's face turned grim.  
"I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Nayru. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?"  
"Well, I do have one idea..." Nayru said. "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Hylia. More precisely, we worship the divine goddess's oracle, Lady Fi. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Onox's prisoner. But if she were freed..."  
"The Resistance could unite around her. Where is the Voice being held?"  
"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Maku Tree. She is confined there."  
"Then we have our plan. Let's get to it!"


	17. Hylias Voice

They looked up at the immense tree in front of them with wonder.  
"Whoaaa... I don't think I've ever felt so small..." Spryte said.  
"I can't even see the top of it!" Darmani exlaimed.  
"Most impressive indeed. So the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?" Impa questioned.  
Nayru nodded. "Aye, Ma'am. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say."  
"Then we'll just have to break through." Zelda announced. "Come!"

A man observed the soon to be battlefield. "So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies..."  
A soldier approached him. "General Cervantes! Lord Yuga was right—the Hyrulean League approaches!"  
"..Are you daft, boy? Did you not hear what I was JUST saying?!"  
The soldier bowed hastily. "A thousand pardons, sir!"  
The general rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hmm... They must have some skill to make it this far... But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"... "  
"The meaning of "beard," sir? Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed... But perhaps— "  
"Fear, you deaf ignoramus! FEAR!" The general shouted.  
"Y-yes, sir! Of course, sir! ...Sorry, sir!"  
The general stroked his long facial hair. "...They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy—science!"  
He watched with a glistening eye as a battle erupted before them.  
"Heh ha, yes! "Come, reinforcements," said the spider to...the...other spiders."

Zelda faced the opposing general. "Fiend!" She spat. "You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve?"  
"Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Onox is destined to rule this world, plain and simple."  
"Yes, but to what end?"  
"Irrelevant! Onox's mind is beyond the grasp of common men."  
"So you don't even know what you're fighting for?" Zelda questioned.  
"I tend to my own beard, girl. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty—and maybe his life—in the service of greater men."  
"Greater men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?" She challenged.  
"What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Onox? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great moustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?"  
"Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no."  
"Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word "beard." ...Fear, I mean fear!"  
Nayru came to Zelda's side, causing the general to pause.  
"...Eh wot?! It cannot be! Nayru—my mortal enemy..."  
Nayru stared him down. "General Cervantes... Your reputation—and your gut—precedes you."  
"But we have met in battle before, girl! Have you forgotten?! Not long ago, you and I, locked in deadly combat. I was sure we had won the day until you appeared..."  
"...Your beard again? Can you talk of nothing else, you imperial pig?!"  
"Ap-PEARED! I said "appeared"! Just...never mind!"  
Zelda sent a blast at the man when he drew his sword, though it did not deter him.  
He and Nayru locked blades, pushing on another back.  
With a blast of wind Zelda knocked him off his feet and onto his back.  
"Nayru! Now!"  
Nayru leapt forward, "Allow me!" Her blade pierced through the enemy general, pinning him helplessly to the ground and crimon welled from the wounds.  
"Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible moustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool..." He cursed.

Nayru sheathed her weapon as the others did the same.  
"Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Hyrule!" She exclaimed.  
Zelda looked to her. "Nayru, do you know the way up to the shrine?"  
"Aye, milady. Follow me—and let us be quick about it!"

"Ugh... How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!" Spryte moaned, small wings working hard to make the ascent.  
"The Voice truly lives all the way up here?" Tetra asked as the emerged from the staircase onto a clearing with a hut across the way. The ground beneath them was entirely made of tightly interlocked branches.  
Nayru paid them no heed as she began shouting. "Lady Fi, Are you here? Prithee answer!"  
A twinkling sound accompanied by a loud yawn alerted them to another's presence.  
A young looking woman emerged from the hut with a stretch, blue skin shining like metal in the light.  
Nayru let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, my lady... I'm so relieved to see you're all right."  
"So you are Lady Fi? She who speaks for the divine goddess?" Tetra took a step forward. The woman's eyes narrowed at her. "...Master? Is that you?"  
"...My name is Tetra, milady. Though Might we have met?"  
The woman shook her head lazily. "...Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep..." She trailed off. "You and your mother are of the royal bloodline of Hyrule, are you not?"  
Both Zelda and Tetra seemed greatly surprised by the question. "Yes, milady." Zelda answered.  
Fi turned to Zelda. "Do you yet possess the Triforce? It should have been passed down through your family..."  
"I... Yes, I have it..." Fi's stiff posture relaxed slightly at the news. "It is a relief to know it has not been lost."  
They all watched in awe as Zelda pulled a bright golden light from her hand.  
Fi looked bemused. "But where is the rest of the pieces. It is incomplete. I see only one piece of Power."  
"There are pieces missing? But how?"  
"I sense five pieces are missing. Each is a piece of the Triforce of Power. When the Triforce is whole, They grant their bearer immense power. Enough to perform a ritual known as the awakening."  
"The rite by which the first ruler of Hyrule channeled the divine goddess's power..." Impa said.  
:The very same. With the Triforce's power, the exalted one was able to defeat Demise. But such power was too much for men, and so the Pieces of the Triforce of power were scattered. I have kept one here with me." From under her cloak Fi produced a small but immistakable power.  
"My kingdom had safeguarded a piece for generations. But the piece was recently stolen by Onox's men." Nayru said.  
"Milady, do you know where the other two pieces might be?" Tetra questioned.  
"The remaining two pieces are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism."  
"Goron society was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe." Darmani said.  
Spryte flew round his shoulder. "Wait—does that mean you guys have one of the pieces, Darmani?"  
Darunia laughed. "Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!"  
Darmani's serious face silenced Darunia's laughter. "Actually, it's true—we did keep one. ...Did I never inform you?"  
"You most certainly did not." Darunia said angrily.  
"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The Gorons once safeguarded a piece of the Triforce. But it was lost long before my lifetime."  
Fi sent the small golden object towards Zelda. "Here. Take it, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Pieces. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Demise at all costs!"  
"But I'm confused... I thought Demise's power was sealed away." Zelda shook her head.  
"Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Demise's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair."  
Tetra hung her head and took a small step backwards as Fi spoke.  
"When will he return? And where?" Zelda inquired.  
"I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Pricncess Zelda."  
"I understand. Thank you, for all your help."  
Link offered a small bow to the ancient woman. "We owe you a great debt, milady."  
The fairly stoic woman let out a small gasp. "Ah! You... You have it..."  
"What?"  
You have power...like mine." She said cryptically.  
"I do?" Fi turned away from him. "I... Ah... Forgive me... I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."  
Naryu placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you all right, milady?"  
"I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."

"Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!" Naryu cheered hapily.  
"A tune I'm most anxious to hear." Zelda smiled.  
"But a man like Onox will not roll over dead at the first sign of trouble..." Link pointed out.  
"Aye, my lord...as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long."  
"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Zelda questioned.  
The Holodrum Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Onox commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Raplh. His host is said to rival Onox's."  
"Divisions, are they? Hmm... "  
"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Zelda." Darunia spoke.  
"If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, et cetera... Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion...a whisper here and there... The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight." She explained. "Nayru—the third division, stationed between the other two."  
"Aye, Milady, at Fort Steiger in Natzu, halfway along the highroad. In fact, not so far from where we stand now. We might stand a chance against them... But it would take speed, and luck. I wager Onox and Ralph will hear of our exploits soon, if they haven't already. I suggest sending the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan. An elite force, led by Sir Link, might then quietly slip through to Fort Steiger. What say you?"  
It was an unanimous decision.  
"Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates. Your courage is...an inspiration... Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!"


	18. Inexorable Death

"Damn!" Darunia cursed. "Look at those walls... This isn't going to be easy."  
"It's not the walls I'm worried about—it's the hordes of Holodrummers inside them." Darmani said.  
"Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. If we can strike down their commander, the fortress will be ours." Nayru said. "So—Chief Darunia, your men will take on the forces surrounding the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Zelda and I. ...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Lady Zelda."  
Zelda shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Then it's settled. Other resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!"

A woman with sickly looking skin tapped her long nails against her arm. "Hmph. Such arrogance... They truly mean to assault Steiger in such meager numbers? Perhaps they expect a woman's garrison to be a softer target... Heh, when I'm through, they'll wish they'd challenged Ralph instead. Battle stations!"  
As they made there way deeper into the fort Nayru held up a hand. "Lady Zelda, —I hear movement from the floor below. It may be reinforcements. Be wary..."  
A wave of soldiers appeared. "Our comrades!" Nayru exclaimed. "But wait, how..."  
"The Resistance had already infiltrated the castle...? " Zelda sounded very bemused.  
Nayru gripped her sword tightly. "Nay, impossible! Something is amiss..."  
A man with thick, long pinkish red hair appeared in the distance. "Oooh, it appears I'm just in time for the Rebellion reunion" He laughed. "Delicious... Please, do give your "friends" your warmest welcome. Just remember your promise...or you can be sure I will remember mine."  
"Nayru... Are you certain their reinforcements are from the Resistance?" Zelda whispered.  
"Aye, Ma'am. I'm ashamed to say I am. I know some of them by name. ...B-but why would they turn cloak against us now?!"

"Oooh, it seems we've touched a nerve! I do so enjoy inappropriate touching... Now be good little servants and scrub the stronghold of Hyrulean filth." The man waved.  
He vanished, reappearing next to the general of the fort.  
"What is this meddling, Yuga!" She spat.  
"..."Meddling"? Why, General Veran, one might almost mistake you for ungrateful. This "meddling" is going to save your post, and quite possibly your life..."  
"We've no need of your parlor tricks here, schemer! I can handle this myself. "  
"Why yes, of course you can, General! I can see you're doing SO well already. You're obviously just...waiting to crush the Hyruleans? Toying with them, like a cat! I only brought these rebels so they might learn from your shining example! They were so anxious to join the cause..."  
"Because you threatened them? Tortured them? ...Or perhaps their families? Their villages?"  
Yuga cleared his throat. "...I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good General. You have more important matters to think after, and to deal with...quickly. But rest assured they are QUITE motivated. Feel free to thank me some other time!" He vanished, seemingly for good this time.  
"Odious freak... Just the sight of him makes me sick. He is the worm, yet I'm the one left squirming... Bah. ...True, his interference may seal our victory...but he'll never hear me say it."  
Zelda and Naryu faced the general down.  
"Then you'd be Princess Zelda... Once, I followed your exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Castle town, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshiping Hylia and the Earth Mother."  
"...Yet you abandoned your faith."  
"I have no use for invisible spirits any longer. I serve a god among men now. Emperor Onox will do what no religion ever could—unite all people."  
"Your naivete betrays you. Think about it: who willingly follows a tyrant?"  
Veran waved a hand. "Thinking plays no part in it. In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind. I remember your sister possessing that selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless many still cling to the power of her poetry. But I have found a greater voice..."  
"My sister believed we all desire the same thing: peace. If Onox holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people?"  
"Now who is being naive, good Princess? Sometimes those who will not walk must be dragged along or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Zelda of Hyrule, and prepare to be pushed aside."  
"My strength is yours." Naryu said.  
Zelda and Veran clashed, and with dirty tricks up her sleeves Veran had nearly backed her into a corner, if not for Nayru.  
Their swords impaled the foul woman at nearly the same moment.  
"Nngh... Well done... I may not live...to see Onox unify all mankind...with my own eyes... But I have seen it...in my dreams... And that is enough..."

Nayru sheathed her blade, face grim. "Steiger has fallen. ...But I'm afraid our new enemy has the fortress surrounded."  
""New enemy"... You mean the rest of the former Resistance?"  
"Aye, Ma'am. Words cannot express my shame. My...regret... Finally, I succeed in uniting them...but only against us."  
A soldier came skittering up to them. "Miladies! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Onox and Ralph! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!"  
Nayru went white. "B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!"  
"The empire must have had more." Darmani sighed.  
"Or perhaps been better trained and equipped..."  
"Blast! Onox and my brother—where are their armies not?"  
"Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time."The soldier said.  
Darmani threw up his hands, "So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began."  
"All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire..." Zelda's hands balled up into fists.  
"...Zelda?" Link whispered.  
"What is it, Link. do you have something to say?"  
"We need to leave here—right away."  
"Have you lost your wits? We're surrounded!" Darunia shouted.  
"When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance."  
"He's right." Nayru agreed. "The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up token resistance without their masters watching."  
"But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?" Zelda questioned.  
"By striking at either Onox or Ralph before they join strength." Link pounded his fist into his palm.  
"Either one seems a death sentence."  
"One general would be upon us before we could finish with the other." Nayru said solemnly.  
"I agree...which is why we attack both."  
"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!" Darunia shouted.  
"...I didn't say by half. Zelda would lead our strongest troops against Ralph. Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Onox."  
"A SMALLER force? We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number." Darmani exclaimed.  
"...I didn't say we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him."  
"Hmm... Spend some lives to buy the other team time..."  
Zelda scratched at her chin. "This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery..."  
"All right, Zelda, please—you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already—just stop with all the compliments!" Darmani laughed.  
"This is no time for japes, Darmani. The stakes could not be higher." Link scolded.  
"I am being serious—I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks rocky..."  
"That's just his way, Link. Bad jokes come with the bravado. But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow you always find a way to best the odds." Darunia shrugged.  
"Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you stay with Zelda and keep her safe."  
"Godspeed, Darmani." Link bowed, and Darmani turned to leave.  
"Stop!" Tetra yelled. Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder. " Tetra? What are you—"  
" I cannot allow you to go, Chief Darmani. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"  
"What?"  
Darmani crossed his arms. "You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Onox himself? ...Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork."  
"...Yes, it was Onox. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"  
"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. ...I'll be careful."  
"Y-you're still going? But I just told you—"  
"Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble."  
"N-no! It's never that simple."  
Darunia stepped in front of Tetra. "Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him."  
"You aren't coming, Goro! You're the reigning Chief!"  
Darunia turned to him. "I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Death mountain has two Chiefs, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!"  
"...Har! Aha ha ha! All right, all right. You can come. ...Hope that's all right, Zelda."  
"Just look after each other."  
Darunia slapped his knee with a laugh. "Ha! I'll bring this big Dodongo back on a leash if it comes to that."  
"Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon."  
"But please, your future! You must—"  
""Please," yourself! Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs—just see if I don't. And as for your "future," it can kiss my big rocky Goron arse!"

"Fall back and form up! Don't let them scatter us!" Darmani ordered.  
"Rrgh! Easier said than done... Their cavalry is riding right over us!"  
"We can hold our ground... I'll show you how a real Goron fights!"  
Darunia snorted "Ha! Did I hear a crack in your voice? Is that fear in your eyes?"  
"Gah! Never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our fiery roots!"  
"Not THAT'S the oaf I love! ...Huh? Enemy soldiers, there—"  
Across the field, a man in heavy armour struck down two soldiers in one swing from his horse.  
"They're swatting our troops like flies!" Darmani shouted.  
"Is it some kind of elite cavalry? No, wait... Gods! It's just one man!"  
The man spotted them, and urged his poor horse towards them.  
"YOU THERE! Do you command these forces?"  
"Aww, crap." Darmani charged the man.  
The man swung, hitting the Goron with what would have been a fatel blow for a weaker race.  
"Haaarrrgh... Such...strength... Is he even human..." Darmani clutched at his wounds.  
"...Impressive. You're the first since Ralph to survive beyond a single stroke."  
"I d-don't... I don't stand a chance... Darunia! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!"  
"I'm not leaving you here!"  
"He's a demon, Goro... I can only keep him...busy while you...escape... Hngh! ...D-damn... Looks like the lass was right..."  
"I think not! I'm here, and that means events can be changed! Damn you, oaf! You're not getting away from me that easily!"  
Darunia helped him up, and Darmani charged again. "Time to die, pal!"  
The man barely let out a cry as Darmani's fist made contact with his chest. He didn't budge in his sattle. The man swung his axe again. "I am inexorable!"  
Darmani fell as Darunia cried out his name.  
Darmani held out his hand, a small golden glow coming from his palm. "...Darunia...Give this to Zelda..."  
"Is this... A piece of the triforce?!"  
"You have to...survive... G-give it to her."  
"Give it to her yourself, you clod of a Goron! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!"  
Darmani shoved him away. "Fool! I'm f-finished... Don't let it...be for nothing... For once in your life...just do what I say... Go! Go, gods damn you! GOOOOOO!"


	19. Sibling Blades

"Just as I thought: the turncloaks only made a show of opposing us. We're clear of them. But Ralph's forces approach swiftly. It won't be long now... ." Naryu sighed.  
We should hasten south to meet them, and distance ourselves from Onox." Link suggested. "This battle will be challenge enough without the Conqueror breathing down our backs."  
"...Another concern: the dynasts who betrayed us. They attacked us and let us go both, because it suited their purpose. Should the attack us from behind as we battle Ralph, it would be an easy victory. They would curry favor with the empire without risk of injury. This is how they think."  
Zelda chewed on her lip thoughtfully.  
"We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully... Nayru, that volcano, its rather active, isn't it.  
"That one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Holodrum. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire goddess."  
Zelda turned to Link, "Link? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano."  
Nayru gasped. "G-go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?"  
"I'm saying your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us. And we can use the flames as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches."  
"Mmm... And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand..."  
"Then it seems we have our strategy."  
"...'Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better. And you two seem to have a peculiar talent for performing miracles."

Ralph looked round, his expression stony.  
Yuga appeared at his side with a flash. "Why, General, such a melancholic air about you today. Whatever is the problem? ...Oh, is today the day you face off against your beloved sister? Dear me, of course it is! Well then, of course you'd be in a foul mood..."  
"She is a rebel and traitor to the empire. I have no sister."  
"Oh very good, very good—right out of the book, General Ralph! (And I commend your acting ability...very convincing! I think your men all heard you.) In any case, I'm SO glad I can trust you not to take it easy on her ragtag little troupe."  
Yuga danced round him. "Yes, we BOTH know why you'd never let any of her comrades escape, don't we? Oh, I know it must be so difficult, General. But think of it this way: You still have a family. A big one! The whole imperial army is your family now! ...Well, I should run. Do tell your little sister I say hello? Ta ta!"

Zelda and Nayru stared Ralph down.  
"General Ralph."  
"Aye, that is my name. What would you have of me, Hyrulean?"  
"I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Onox."  
"...That is not your concern."  
"Brother. I won't ask you why..." Nayru spoke, her voice tight. "We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."  
"I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness."  
"But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?!"  
When Ralph said nothing, Zelda growled. "...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master?"  
"Afraid...? Yes, fear plays it's part, that I cannot deny." He answered.  
"...You admit it, then? You are craven!"  
"I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers."  
"If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us..." Zelda pleaded.  
"The bones have been thrown, lass. All that remains is to see where they fall."  
Zelda's hand fell to her sword. "So be it."  
Nayru's fist were white as paper as she gripped her own sword. "Damn you, Ralph! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!"  
Ralph put up surprisingly litle resistance, half heartedly blocked their blows and making his own swipes at them.  
It was surprisingly easy for Nayru to impale her blade into Ralphs chest.  
"Whatever your reasons joining them, there must have been another answer..." Zelda said sadly.  
"Some quandaries in this world...have...no...proper answer..." His head turned to Nayru as he lowered to the ground. "Nayru, ... You have grown...so strong..."  
"...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why?"  
"What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death..."  
"But, Ralph..."  
"You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you... ...I die...in peace..." He said weakly, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.  
"Ralph,wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Ralph!"  
After some coaxing Zelda managed to pull Nayru away from her brothers corpse and back to the others.

"Our victory is secured...Ralph has fallen. I will never understand why he joined Onox... His reasons die with him."  
Yuga appreared before them. "But oh, what a death it was! Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!"  
"Yuga... What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!"  
"More than you, princess of Labrynna. And I would watch that mouth of yours... I am honoring Ralphs sacrifice by not killing you now...but even I have my limits."  
"...What? What do you mean "sacrifice"?"  
"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Hya ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell... "  
"Explain yourself, snake—or die!"  
"Bah! As if YOU could harm ME! YOU only live by MY grace, you ungrateful WRETCH! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him..."  
"Enough talking around it—say what you mean!"  
"Oh, did Ralph not groan out the truth as you cut him to bloody pieces? No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud...honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor...all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it...to save you."  
"What?! ...Lies... You're lying!"  
"No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Hryuleans, I could have had your head with a word. In Labrynna, at Holodrum Harbor... Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Ralph. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right TO his end!"  
"No...NO!"  
"Phew... Well, I don't know about you, but I feel MUCH better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! In any case, good-bye friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Ralph... Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!" Yuga was gone as quickly as he'd showed up.  
"N-no, this isn't... This can't be... Ralph...No..." Nayru chocked.  
"Nayru..." Zelda put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Gods... The things I said to him... The things I did... I have wronged him beyond imagining."  
Nayru buried her face in her hands. "If he had only spoken! Told me! I could have joined the ruse, I..."  
Tetra approached her, "Milady, I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid."  
" am wretched! I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Ralph, forgive me... Please, oh please... Please..." She fell to her knees with a shuddering sob.  
"Nayru, you did all you could. Your brother knew that... You are blameless in this. Yuga and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you." Zelda comforted.  
"Lady Zelda, I... Pray, forgive me. You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse... What help I offered turned against us..."  
"WE'RE the Resistance now, and we've yet to lose a battle!" Link stated. "Ralph would be proud. And he'd also want us to fight on...to make sure his sacrifice has meaning. And fight we will, Nayru. Until this land is free."  
Nayru looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Aye, sir... And thank you. I owe my life to you all, and to my brother... I swear to you, and to him... I will make the most of it."

A soldier approached them, his chest heaving in exertion. "Milady! C-chief Darmani...he... He has been killed in battle!"  
"No!" Tetra cried, looking stricken.  
"Damn it all! You're certain?" Zelda questioned.  
Darunia looked away. "I am. He's gone, Zelda. I saw him fall myself. ...He's gone."  
"Darunia! What happened? Wait...you're hurt! Tetra—fetch a healer, at once!" Link commanded.  
"I'll be fine, gods damn me... Gods damn me for outliving that clod! That big oaf! That...that... Aaaaaargh!"  
"That's twice now I have failed..." Tetra said grimly.  
"I'll kill him!" Darunia roared. "I'll cut that dastard Onox down myself! I swear it before the gods!"  
Zelda held up a hand. "No, Darunia...for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Darmani. You have my word."  
"...Then know that I will hold you to it..."  
"...Why did I let him go... " Tetra said weakly.  
"Zelda, there's something else. Something important. Darmani asked I give you this..." Darunia held out his hand, producing a bright golden energy.  
"Wait... Is that...? Ah... I can feel its power resonating through my whole body..."  
"It's one of the pieces of triforce you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him."  
"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly."  
Darunia sighed. "It's hard to believe he's truly gone... The larger the Goron, the larger the void left in his wake..."  
"And Chief Darmani was a titan. There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him..." Tetra wiped at her eyes with her thumb.  
Nayru entered the chamber. "The scouts have reported back. Onox's army...has retreated to the imperial capital."  
"Retreated?!" Link exclaimed.  
"It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well."  
"I don't believe it..." Zelda said dazedly.  
"Steiger and Ralph have fallen; it's no shock Onox might pull back to regroup. And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire..."  
"Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?" Zelda said hopefully.  
"Possibly," Tetra said. "if they can see an advantage in it for themselves. With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us."  
"To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted..."  
Link looked to the ground. "We have Darmani to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible... If only there had been some other way..."  
"No second guessing!" Darunia exclaimed. "Darmani would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of those clever heads of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of holodrum—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades... We will bring this empire crashing down!"  
"Knights!" Zelda cried. "Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital! This "Conqueror's" reign ends now!"


	20. The Conquerer

"...Where is his army?" Zelda's eyes scanned the horizon.  
"No sign of them yet, milord." Impa said.  
"I don't like it." Darunia said. "They could be buying time... "  
"...Buying time waiting for what?" Spryte asked with a shudder.

Yuga laughed as he appeared by the generals side. "Tya ha! The fools have no idea what they've just stepped into! Eee hee!"  
"Mmm, the anticipation before a battle. My hairs stand on end—every one of them! Makes it difficult to brush, if I may say... But today's struggle will set the course of history, once and for all."  
"Today's "struggle," Cervantes? I think you mean today's SLAUGHTER."  
"That's the spirit, tactician!"  
"Wha— No!" Yuga sighed. "I JUST finished explaining this to you. What is wrong with your ears?! The Resistance will destroy itself—you and I needn't so much as lift a finger. The Hyrulean League thinks the dynasts no longer fear us... But they don't understand how...persuasive my methods can be! Hya ha ha! They'll know once they see their former friends with knives to their backs!"  
"Chives and flapjacks, you say?"  
"The battle is won before it's started, and without us risking any further casualties! Hya ha! Brilliant, if I do say so myself. And really, no one else is capable of judging... Ah well... Tea, Cervantes? I have a stash of gray-root blend here...simply divine..."  
"Why, Yuga, thank you. It IS quite a divine 'stache, isn't it, eh wot!"  
"You imbecile! "Stash"! The tea! The— Oh why do I even bother! *Sigh* If only there were someone with the intellect to appreciate my talents..."  
The air in the room went cold as a towering man wrapped head to toe in armor approached.  
"Cervantes."  
The general jumped at the emperors voice. "Y-yes, my master!"  
"Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?"  
"Only you, my master!"  
The imposing man turned to the tactician. "Well, Yuga, that seems to contradict your last statement. What say you?"  
"...M-my master! I assure you, I meant no offense! I only celebrate achievements in your service, master. To your glory."  
"Glory is won on the battlefield! Glory is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life... Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes. And I'll be dead before I let some dynast farm lord take today's glory in my stead."  
"Oh, why yes, of course! And so well put, my master, hya ha... I only meant that—"  
Onox turned on his heel, leaving the two alone by themselves.  
"That sick mind of yours sees much, Yuga. That much is certain. But for someone so clever, you really can be quite daft." Cervantes commented.  
"What?! You DARE speak to me like some child? ...Like your EQUAL?!"  
The general laughed. "Your equal? No, fear not. I will never think of you as my equal, worm. Now if you'll excuse me, I would shave and wax up before the fight..."  
"Broom-faced twit! To hell with him...with the both of them! ... *Sigh* Now, Yuga, keep your wits about you. They're all you have...besides good looks. Let Onox charge ahead—the big, stupid lobster... I'll end up on the winning side one way or another! Whee hee hee hee!"

"That's him, isn't it?" Zelda whispered. "Onox... Brave of him to face us."  
"Brave?" Nayru questioned. "Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself."  
Onox turned to Zelda, calling out. "You do your sister's legacy proud, Princess! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Holodrum! Ride with me now! Together we still stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!"  
Zelda ran out to face him.  
Onox cocked his head as she stared up at him, expression unreadable behind his iron mask.  
"Why do you resist me, little Princess?"  
"You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace."  
"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Princess. And in many a just cause, as you know..."  
"There is no justification for what you've done."  
"By whose laws do you judge me?" He challenged. "Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?"  
"You cannot— "  
"Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! And man who offers less is my enemy."  
"Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve."  
"Ha ha ha! Better, Princess. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!"  
Nayru came running up to Zelda's side. "Onox!"  
"Hmm? The princess of Labrynna? It's a wonder you still live."  
"I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day, with no respite in sight?"  
"Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence."  
"Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one."  
Zelda nodded to Nayru, "I'll cover you." If this was anyones fight, It was Nayru's.  
Zelda was relentless with magic, keeping the mans sword from hitting its mark until Nayru's found its own. "Die!" She cried, jamming her blade up into the mans armor.  
He yanked her blade out and threw her to the ground, staggering back as he did. "Nngh... You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!" He cried. turning on his heel and shoving his way past the crowd of fighting soldiers.  
"Onox has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?!" Nayru exclaimed.  
"His men gave their lives to secure his escape. They won't lay down arms until he does."  
"Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done." Tetra said grimly.  
A cacophony of shouting erupted as a wave of soldiers came up on the horizon.  
"Damn! We're surrounded!" Zelda cursed "The dynasts ride against us!"  
"Hold, Milady-look!"

Yuga shook where he stood, chewing the side of his thumb. "H-he lost? But how...? How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible! ...But then that means... Oh my... Good-bye, then! Do see to it that—"  
Onox approached. Standing in yuga's path. "Going somewhere, tactician?"  
"M-master! I... I was just coming to make sure you were all right. Are you hurt?"  
"Rally our forces in the capital. We will put an end to this here."  
"At once, my master. Only... Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? I do have the dynasts and their men on the way. With them to help us, we—"  
"Have you seen the battlefield?" Onox interrupted. "No, I suppose not. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened. Though if you had half the mettle of that Hyrulean Princess, you'd already know..."  
"M-Master, I don't—" A soldier came sprinting up to them.  
"The dynasts, sir! From the southlands! They are making to siege the capital!"  
"But that's...that's impossible. We had an agreement! Just like I had with... Oh dear... The southern dynasts... Did they find out about Ralph?"

"This...boggles the mind... " Nayru stared wide eyed at the scene.  
"Do you recognize them?" Zelda questioned.  
"Aye, Milady. They're from the southlands... States that betrayed us for the empire. ...Or so I thought."  
Darunia crossed his arms. "Well, their allegiance seems clear enough now."  
"I can hardly believe it... Theirs are the lands my brother commanded. Finally, now, they come to answer the call?"  
"Finally is right." Darunia agreed. "It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Nayru. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Darmani, from your brother. Don't forget this moment."  
"Aye, sir, Aye."  
Zelda raised her sword high into the air. " Now, let us finish what we began. To the capital, friends!


	21. The Sword Or The Knee

Yuga's face was pale "Th-they... There must be several hundred thousand soldiers out there! Would they dare...?! Is it... Is it possible... Is it possible it was Ralph they feared all along, and not me?!"  
"Without him to back it up, your threat was only the grand shadow of a tiny spider." Onox said.  
Yuga bristled "Tiny spider, is it? Well this spider has woven other webs in secret you could not even—"  
"You mean how you blackmailed Ralph to keep his loyalty? Or perhaps your correspondence with the Lorulean woman...Cia, was it? Yes, I know you have designs on the Triforce... You have no secrets from me, worm."  
"B-b-b-but... I... I don't... If you...knew all of that...w-why..."  
"Why haven't I killed you?" Onox finished. "...I've asked myself the same thing, several times... But you're no threat to me. And I admit, you have your uses. Besides, I'm not one for court jesters, but you do...amuse me."  
Yuga's arms flaied in the air. "Amuse you? I AMUSE you, like I'm a jester?! Are you AMUSED now? With a million swords at your door, come for your head?! You've lost! Lost, and you are going to DIE! All of you, ALL OF YOU! But not me! I want no part of this suicide!"  
"...Why, Yuga, did you just volunteer to lead my personal guard against the rebels?"  
"...What?! No, that's—"  
"Unless you'd rather fight me. Right here. RIGHT NOW."  
Yuga dropped to his knees, his hands above his head in a pleading gesture. "Mercy! Mercy! F-forgive me, my master! A moment's madness only—it will not return!"  
"hen it's settled: we have our new captain of the guard. Congratulations, Captain. You'll be right at my side until the fray is upon us."  
Cervantes laughed once onox was gone, yuga shivering on the floor in shock. "Do give our guests a warm welcome, snake. Perhaps offer them some of your tea? Hah hah... My equal... Pah!"  
When Cervantes too, left, yuga stood, scowl on his features. "...They forget who I am. I could have fried them both where they stood with my magic! We will crush these rebels... We MUST crush these rebels... Or maybe...if Onox is sufficiently injured...I might "amuse" him with a spell... Nya ha, either way, this spider crawls out alive! Eee hee hee hee!"

"I see Onox, still seated in his throne room. It doesn't seem like he's thinking about escape." Zelda spoke.  
"And his soldiers... They look ready to die before they'd surrender. One must admire their loyalty, at least." Link said.  
"He does inspire that in people. It's part of what makes him so dangerous."  
"He inspires that in SOME people."  
"Yes, in some. But not me."  
Yuga flew at Nayru in a rage. "...You. ...YOU! You and Ralph cost me EVERYTHING!"  
"I only pray my brother is watching... Ralph, guide my hand!"  
"You think I'm afraid? Of YOU?! Come, then. COME AT ME!"  
" Die!" There was a sharp edge to Nayru's eyes as she charged, impaling the man with a cry of fury.  
Zelda stared the conqueror down. "Onox!"  
"Princess..." he acknowledged with the slight tip of his head.  
"Will you surrender?" She questioned.  
"Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, girl." He spat.  
"It did not have to be this way... You believed in mankind's strength... So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined with us."  
"ME, JOIN YOU?!" He bellowed. "Does a loftwing join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, GIRL. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"  
"No!" She said sharply. "...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear."  
"You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!"  
"Wrong. Not weakness—strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests..."  
"And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace!"  
Zelda's hands crackled with energy as she closed her eyes for one brief second. "Sel...I'm sorry. But now it's time to tip the scales!"  
The blast she let loose was blidning, stricking onox hard enough to crush his armor around him, leaving him gasping on the floor.  
"Nngh... Do you see? Often the sword...is the only way... My conquest...ends here..." The man seemed to accept his fate with a strange grace, removing a part of his helmet, exposing a strange smile on his lips before he stilled.

Mere minutes after, Impa appeared in a screen of smoke at Zelda's side. "Milady! Onox's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities."  
"Finally... Then pull our men back immediately." She ordered. "...It's strange, Impa... Onox and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people."  
Tetra placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Yes, Mother, but as they say, the method is the message. Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Onox, and his legacy is plain to see..."  
"Mmm...these are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done."  
"Lady Zelda, a thousand thanks from every Labrynnan couldn't repay what you did for us. But I recovered the small piece of the Triforce that was stolen from Labrynna as a trophy."She dropped to a knee, holding out her hand, which shone brightly.  
" You're giving it to me?"  
"Of course, sir. It seems the fell god will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Triforce was in your hands."  
Zelda smiled, taking the power from the other Princess. "Then so it will be. Thank you, Nayru."

[Back in Castle Town]  
Zelda sighed deeply, and Link wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I know that face... "Dueling with unpleasant thoughts," are we?"  
"You know me well, Link."  
"Hey, remember when Spryte first brought me here? When I met all the Knights? And Fledge... Ha ha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way."  
"Heh. I suppose so. I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful."  
Link let out a sigh of his own. "I know... So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting... We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know."  
"Funny. I was going to say the same to you."  
"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole." He grinned.  
"I've sent Impa to search for the final piece. And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual. It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Hylia's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the goddess's power. Otherwise, the candidate...dies."  
"What?!" Tetra cried, appearing from around a corner. "No! ...Er, that is... Mother, must you attempt this?"  
"Eavesdropping, young lady?" Zelda teased.  
"Forgive me, Mother. I didn't intend to... I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and—"  
"It's all right, Tetra. And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Hylia's fire. I'm sure of it. Though I must make a stop down into our oldest treasury. There is a special sword down there I must use in the ritual."  
Link and Tetra jumped as there was a flash of smoke.  
Impa stepped out, an apprehensive look on her features. "Milady, I have returned."  
"Yes, Impa? Did you find it?"  
"I believe so, Milady. King Ghirahim has extended an invitation. He says Lorule has been guarding it, and now he wishes to return it to you."  
"Ghirahim..."  
"They sent word to me, milady. They must have caught wind of my search... In any case, Ghirahim asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milady, but I don't like this one bit."  
"Neither do I, Impa the Wary. Neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those dark forces last visit was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once."  
"Milady, are you...certain that's wise?"  
"No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the piece, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Impa. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."  
"Then the Triforce, milady—you ought at least leave it behind."  
"Unless that's what Ghriahim expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away... No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Ghirahim's motive soon enough..."


	22. The Triforce

The gargantuan likeness of the Lorulean deity loomed over them.  
"There it sits..." Tetra whispered.  
Spryte buzzed by her shoulder. "What's wrong, Tetra?"  
"That great statue. I saw it once before, when Seline was sentenced to die. Even then it made me think of...him..."  
Zelda's brow knit together as she too now looked over upon the figure. "You mean..."  
"Yes. Demise, the fell god. A cataclysmic war ushered his return... It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living..." Her eyes were far off, as if seeing a distant memory. "...we cannot let that monster come back to life."  
Zelda clapped a hand on her daughters shoulder. "We'll stop him, Tetra. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history."  
"I want to believe that, Mother. I want to believe that, more than anything..."  
They stood waiting for the Lorulean king.  
Zelda nudged her husband. "Link!" She whispered.  
"Trouble?"  
"I saw armed soldiers hiding in the shadows as we were shown in..."  
They were silenced as Ghirahim and Cia strode into the hall. "Well met, milady." Cia greeted.  
Ghirahim spread his arms wide. " Princess Zelda! Welcome!"  
Zelda bowed back. "...I was told you had something you wished to give me."  
"My my! No time for courtesy, milady? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Triforce and Master sword can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Lorule and the Grimleal sadly know all too well..."  
"Sadly"?" Tetra questioned. "You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?"  
"Yes I do, intruder!" Ghirahim snapped.  
"...Intruder?"  
"You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!"  
Impa held Zelda back by her arm as she snarled at the man. "You wouldn't dare!"  
Ghirahim's eyes were wild. "Give me the Triforce... Give it to me!"  
"You mad scoundrel!" Tetra exclaimed. "This is a declaration of war!"  
He ignored her. "I will only ask one last time: give me the Triforce. Now!"  
"Never" Zelda growled.  
Ghirahims lip formed a tight line. "Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!"  
"Just as we thought..." Link grumbled.  
"this way! Quickly!"  
They ran back into the great hall that led into the castle. "Almost there! The exit is just— Wait. Do you feel..."  
Ghirahim appeared in a shower of diamond shaped magic and struck Link.  
"Run all you like—you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?"  
"Father!" Tetra exclaimed.  
"The Fire Emblem." Ghirahim growled. "Give it freely, or it will be taken."  
"Just try it!" Link spat.  
Ghirahim laughed. " I won't need to do anything... Zelda!"  
Zelda clutched at her head with a cry of pain.  
Ghirahims sick smile spread. "Now bring me the Triforce."  
"Nngh, no, I... Aarrrgh!" Despite her protests Zelda stepped forward, her movements unnatural and jerky.  
""Zelda...What are you... doing?!" Link exclaimed in horror.  
She stood before him and offered her hand, producing a familiar golden light from it. Ghirahim seized it. "Well done, child. At last the Triforce belongs to me. And with me piece, it is complete! Now, to set the table and perform the rite..."  
In the same shower of magic as he appeared with, Ghirahim vanished. And with him, went his control over Zelda.  
Her body slackened and she fell to her knees.  
"D-Damn you, Ghirahim." Link cursed, dragging himself to his feet and coaxing a dazed zelda to her own. "Zelda, we have to go."  
"I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me... I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
"I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!"  
"...Understood."

"What I did... It's...it's unforgivable." Lamented Zelda.  
"Enough of that, Zelda. Save your energy for helping us track him down." Link's hand rubbed soft circles on her shoulder.  
She shoved herself away from his touch. "No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted!"  
"But he never had full control... You can fight it, Zelda. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need."  
Zelda dabbed at her eye with her sleeve. "Link, you...you put too much faith in me."  
Impa clapped her hand over Zelda's other shoulder. "Get back on that horse, My Lady. You can't give up now!"  
"But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not—"  
"The deed is done." Link interrupted. "But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late!"  
"All right. I'll...I'll try."

. "Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word?"  
"...Tetra? What is it?"  
Tetra rubbed at her arm. "t's about Father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died."  
"I see..."  
"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."  
Zelda gave her a soft smile. "I understand. You love him. ...As do I."  
"Mother, I... Please, forgive me..." Zelda's eyes went wide as Tetra drew her sword and pointed it straight at her.  
"Tetra?!"  
"Stay where you are, Mother!" Tetra ordered, voice pitching far higher than normal. "I have no choice. I must kill you."  
"What?! What madness is this?!"  
"In my future, you... You kill Father."  
"No!" Zelda exclaimed. "That's insane! Why would I kill Link?"  
Tetra's hands shook ever so slightly."I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Ghirahim's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon... "  
Zelda held out her hand. "Tetra, wait."  
"If father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Zelda! I know this is matricide, I... I know that..."  
"Tetra," Zelda said softly. "You don't have to-"  
"Don't make it harder! It...will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Link, then let this be done..."  
"I love him as much as you, Tetra. But you ask too much."  
"Perhaps I do... Than draw your weapon, and we will let combat pass the final judgement!"  
"I would rather die than point my blade at my own daughter."  
"Mother, he's going to DIE! Something must be done!"  
"Tetra, you and Link and I are family. And you only get one of those. We are going to stay together, and we are going to survive!"  
"That's all I want. But..."  
Zelda closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "... My life is yours. It always has been."  
"D-don't say that, Mother! Don't! That only...makes it harder."  
Zelda offered a sad smile. "I would give my life for Link, and for you."  
"Mother, please..." Tetra whimpered.  
"I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Tetra."  
"M-Mother..."  
"...I'm ready. Do what you must."  
"I... I..."  
Tetra dropped her sword, letting the weapon fall to the ground with a clatter and threw her arms around her mother. "Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!"  
"My poor girl...there's nothing to forgive."  
"Are you done, Tetra?" Links voice echoed quietly agaisnt the trees.  
"Father!" Tetra ripped herself from her mothers embrace. " I... I can explain!"  
"No need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Tetra, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Zelda. You cannot shake my faith in her. Zelda and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny.""  
"This is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..."  
"Tetra, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again."  
"...Very well, Father. Mother I...I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me... And I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. That the future will crack and fall apart before our family bond ever does."


	23. An Ill Presage

Disclaimer: I do not own either the legend of zelda nor fire emblem

They stared in bemusement at the hordes of people walking past.  
"All these strange travelers… what's happening here?" Link wondered aloud.  
Spryte flew forward. "Lets ask em!" She flew in front of one of the travellers. "Um, excuse me, sir?...sir?"  
The man stared forward, slowly stumbling on as if in a daze. "…The appointed time… to the Demon's… table… Our prayers… Demise…."  
Spryte held out her hands, slowly flying backwards. "Riiiight… I'll just be backing away slowly then…."  
"Princess!" Impa's voice carried over the dull din of the marching horde as she rode up upon a horse.  
"Impa! Have the scouts returned?" Zelda inquired.  
Impa nodded grimly. "Yes, Milady, and with grim news. Ghirahim has moved to a great alter to Demise known as the Demons tabe. What's more, it seems all the grimleal in Lorule are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force…."  
"Any idea what it all means?"  
"Who can say, Milady. They speak only gibberish and plod on as if possessed."  
Link grimaced. "The cataclysm from Tetra's future… This shows all the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business…."  
"We cannot give up." Tetra said sternly.  
"And we will not." Zelda said. "We make for this Demon's table, and quickly! Come, everyone!"

Cia strode to Ghirahim's side. "The Hyruleans have caught up with us, Milord."  
"Delay them. But carefully…."  
Cia waved a hand. "Ah yes. Don't worry."  
Zelda spotted him from across the field, her brow knitting in fury. "Ghirahim!"  
Ghirahim grimaced. "Fools! Do you know where you've come?"  
"Return the Triforce now, and we can end this!" She demanded.  
Ghirahim laughed. "You would… end this?"  
"Yes. Once and for all."  
"My dear girl, we already know how this story ends- you and I both! And yet you rush here… Are you so eager to meet the fell god yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny- you would have that realized first? Ha!"  
"To hell with your destiny." Zelda spat. "I'll write a new ending."  
"Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur…."  
"We done it already." Zelda challenged.  
Ghriahim scoffed. "You mean that sad little victory over Ganondorf? Or perhaps Onox's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!"  
"But… what about Seline?" Spryte questioned.  
Cia answered her. "You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground…"  
"But that was Ganondorfs will…. Not yours… not Ghirahims…" Impa challenged through clenched teeth.  
Cia shook her head. "You aren't listening. All of this- every word and action- has been orchestrated … Ganondorf held the Queen in contempt, yes, so Ghirahim and I used him. In life and in death. The kings demise threw Lorule into chaos. It drove the people to Demise… now theirlife force and rancor can be laid before the fell god en masse."  
Zelda's eyes went wide. "You couldn't mean….  
"It is called the Table for a reason, you naïve little girl. It is where Demise feeds! The grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return… Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!" Cia smiled.  
Zelda's hand crackled with magic that just begged to be thrown. "I will never allow that to happen!"  
"But It already has happened in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago."  
Tetra stepped forward, knuckled white upon the hilt of her sword. "How could anyone give their life willingly to that… thing? That monster!"  
Zelda spat. "I will stop you! I will stop Demise!"  
"Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Onox." Cia chuckled. "The big bully…. He intended to destroy Demise as well, you know. …Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us."  
Zelda growled "That's why you gave us your ships and treasure but no soldiers… Get rid of Onox but keep the faithful Loruleans to set your gods Table…."  
Ghirahim clapped his hands. "Cia, it is time. I must prepare."  
Cia turned to him with a smile. "As you command, Master."  
With the snap of his fingers, Ghirahim was gone.  
Ghirahim! ….Ghirahim!" Zelda roared.  
Cia wagged her finger. "Master Ghirahim is not to be disturbed. But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained. These twelve generals were great warriors in life… and even greater now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!"  
From the ground on either side of them rose tall Stalfos. ….And yet they did not entirely seem to be Stalfos. Clad in armor and cloth many of them seemed to at least partially retain long decayed faces that showed they once had been just mere men and women.  
They descended upon them as they rushed across the field, towards Cia. The head of the snake here.  
Impa jumped away from one of them that swung its sword at her. Impa vanished with a cloud of smoke, reappearing behind the monster, stabbing viciously into its skull, shattering it. From there the battlefield descended into chaos as most of the party clashed with monsters, Zelda forward.  
Cia stood strangely calm as Zelda stood before her, weapon drawn.  
"Y'know, I'll never understand minions like you and Yuga." Zelda said, shaking her head. "No lives of your own… living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic."  
Cia rose a single brow as her hand went to her hip. "Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to that stray you took in… And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Yuga was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on the stage. His ambition was our insurance against Onox's threat. If you had failed, he might've destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut."  
"Then you've proved my theory." Zelda said.  
"Yes," Cia nodded. "I promised Yuga the Lorulean throne in exchange for the Triforce…. He jumped at the offer! Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the- oho… well, perhaps Yuga was a bit different in that respect."  
"And here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily…"  
"Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Zelda, as you'll soon discover."  
Zelda raised her rapier. "If we all stand on a stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!  
"Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Ghirahim already considers you stronger and smarter than I…." Cia grimaced. "Whatever shall I do if he decides your more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything…"  
"Before I "Ripen"?"  
"…Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you're truly as gifted as my master says…. There is no need for e to hold back!" Without warning Cia thrust out her hand, sending forth an assault of black magic tinge with shifting accents of purple.  
Zelda leapt away, rolling on the ground and letting loose her own magic.  
Cia swept it away with a wicked smile.  
Zelda charged, sword raised, focusing her energy into the blade. "I'm not holding back either!"  
She swung, sending the condensed energy forward and knocking Cia several feet away in an explosion of light.  
Cia gave an eerie smile as she stood shakily. "Ooh… You play rough… But the ritual has already begun. You are two late!" She raised her arms in an arch above her, summoning a strange ovular curtain of magic behind her. "Farewell! Perhaps we shall meet again!" She stepped one foot into the strange portal and paused, tapping her finger thoughtfully to her chin. "Oh, actually… I suppose not!"  
With Cia's disappearance, the remaining Stalfos froze before crumpling into mere piles of bones and rusted armor.  
"Damn! She escaped!" Zelda cursed, kicking the ground in anger. "Cia wouldn't leave Ghirahim before he was ready, even with her wounds. His preparations must be complete…"  
"We have to stop him!" Tetra cried. "My future is upon us!"  
"We will, Tetra. I swear to you- we will."


End file.
